Just Because
by class A daydreamer
Summary: You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's.
1. Capitals

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Capitals_

"What's the capital of Peru?"

"Uh, Madrid."

"Lima Finn. Madrid is the capital of Spain."

"Hey, we live in Lima."

Finn reclined on his arm-chair. The swift movement made his coffee spill. "DAMN IT!" Finn yelled. He was never going to ace his Geography test it couldn't remember the damn capital of Peru! "Finn, calm down..." Rachel stroked his arm. "You'll get through this." Finn wanted to punch Rachel right there. Couldn't she see that he was failing badly? Couldn't he see that there was no hope for him? Finn immediately felt guilty. Rachel was just being that overly awesome girlfriend that guys kill for. "

"Alright Finn, this one should be a piece of cake." Finn was lost right there. Cake, oh god he was so hungry! He loved Rachel's Banana bread, he needed some of her cookies too. Oh he was way too hungry to listen. "Finn?" Rachel looked at him expectantly. "Um, Tokyo?" He prayed to god, and for good measure Grilled Jesus, that she was talking about China (or was it Japan?) "It's Albany Finn. I told you that once I'm done with Broadway, I want us to move to Albany to raise our kids, James and Christina!" Finn stopped breathing. Rachel noticed her mistake and turned a brilliant red.

"James and Christina, huh?" Finn couldn't help but grin. "Well, I um, I always wanted us to have kids, and I believe that the best age to have kids if twenty seven, but I won't be done with my career, so moving to Albany would be ideal-" Finn pressed a finger to her lips. "I like the name's Rach. I think we'll be awesome parents."

Rachel gave him a breathtaking smile. "Well then what's the capital of Monaco?" Finn pondered it for a bit. "Monaco-Ville?" Finn felt really dumb now. Monaco-Ville? He was very uncreative when it came to lame guesses. To his surprise, Rachel kissed him on the lips. "Right! Oh Finn, I'm so proud!" Finn grinned. Hell yeah baby, he was on a roll! Rachel let out a dreamy sigh. "Oh Monaco. I always wanted to go to Monte Carlo... What about you Finn?" He snorted. "Why the hell would _I_ of all people go to Monte Carlo?"

"You might. You never know."

"Oh yeah, and then I'll get a texan accent, and fall for a blond ditz whose only friend is almost twice as young as her."

"Finn!"

"Well it's true! Anyway, I'd sooner change my name to Owen then get a texan accent."

Rachel sighed. "I know how you feel about the name Owen Finn, but-"

"Can we work?"

"Fine."


	2. Cake, Sprinkles, Rachel

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Cake, Sprinkles, Rachel_

Finn doesn't like art. The most creative he'd been was when he decided to slushie a kid with two flavours. He knew he couldn't draw worth a damn either. He just _had _to tell his Mom, didn't he. Now here he his, at a _five day_ art seminar that teaches _visualization. _

This was his first summer dating Rachel, and he was gone for more then a week. Shit. His crabby teacher, Ms. Barnes is a total nutcase too. She's like Darren, the lawn guy, except female. She wears those ugly maxi-dresses (Oh god, Quinn had turned him into a monster! How the hell did he know what a maxi-dress is?) Her hair was chopped unevenly, with what looked to be marker streaked through it.

"Now class, we will visualize! Close your eyes... Now think of the sweetest thing, you have ever tasted." Finn didn't want to close his eyes. He was wedged in a tiny white room between a guy with twenty-something tattoos, and a girl who couldn't stop giggling. Creep-os. Not that Finn could judge, if Rachel was here, she would have repira-repi-repra-somethinged him.

So Finn sucked it up, and visualized. Hmm, Finn liked cake. Especially chocolate cake, the ones that were loaded with icing and whipped cream. Damn, did Barnes have to make him visualize cake? He always had a weakness for it. "Now visualize what you would like to have with what you are visualizing now!" Finn squeezed his eyes even harder, trying hard to ignore the giggling girl.

Finn liked sprinkles. They normally made everything sweeter, which was something Finn loved. Okay, a cake with sprinkles... He was really hungry now. "Now, what would make everything perfect." Finn thought for a bit. He saw himself, sitting at a table with a huge slice of cake, with sprinkles. Next to him, was a girl. She was small, with big wide brown eyes, and beautiful long hair...

Finn didn't feel hungry anymore... He felt in love.


	3. Pickles With Whipped Cream

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Pickles with Whipped Cream _

"Finn?" Finn groaned, then covered his face with his pillow. "Finn!" A beam of light was trained on the side of his head. "Damn, you had to put the flash light on did you?" He rolled to his side and found his very pregnant wife staring at him. "I'm hungry." She said, giving him a small grin.

"What? Rach it's 1 AM?" Finn groaned and rolled over to his side. "I can't help it Finn! Baby Christina is hungry!" She gave him a dazzling smile. "Fine." Finn groaned even louder as he pulled himself off the bed. "What do you want?"

"Pickles with whipped cream."

"Rachel?!"

"What, it's cravings."

Finn pulled himself to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate and rummaged through the fridge. He found whipped cream, but no pickles. "FINN!" He groaned. Where could he find some pickles now? He hated pregnancy. And he wasn't even pregnant! "Rachel, there aren't any pickles!" He hollered to her. "Then find some!" Finn hit himself om the head. Think Hudon, think. He had two options. Sneak into a grocery store and potentialy get imprisoned, or call Kurt, the pregnancy guru.

Finn chose the latter.

"Finn? What is it?! It's 1:30 in the morning!"

"Kurt you gotta help me! It's Rachel! She needs pickles!"

"Finn, you must always be prepared for cravings! How many times have I told you to head to the store every night? I'm afraid you have to do something for me if you want the pickles"

Finn sighed. "Anything."

"Tell Rachel you switched teams for me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Now get off your ass and go."

10 hormone filled minutes later, he dialed Kurt's number. "How'd it go?" Kurt asked eagerly, obviously amused. "She took it... Well." He shook his head, trying to dispel those horrible images. "Well then, you have pickles in the cabinet under the stairs. I placed it there last time I was over. Now I have to go, Blaine just got up, and all this talk of children has got me in a _playful _mood."

Finn shuddered, bade his brother farewell (Yeah, he actually said 'I bid thee farewell. What's wrong with that?) and ran downstairs. Much to his delight, a huge jar of pickles lay in the dusty old cabinet. As he raced to prepare the pickles, he couldn't help but wonder why Kurt put pickles in his cabinet.

He rushed upstairs to find Rachel watching _Funny Girl. "_Hey, guess what I got!" Rachel looked up from the screen, traces of tears still there from their last conversation. "Finn! Oh how'd you get them! Oh forget it! Come here you!" Rachel was sounding very un-Rachel like, but Finn had no problem abandoning his sleepiness, and the pickles.

Hey, Finn was a playful guy too.

* * *

**A/N: This drabble was inadvertently inspired by laura4992, so this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks to that70sfinchelgleek, Emilygleefinchelfangirl and random-gleekV for commenting! Lots of hugs, **

**-Ari**


	4. Oops I Did It Again

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Oops I Did It Again _

"Shit." Finn threw his phone on the floor of his cheap Motel room. His damn phone company wasn't giving him service! How else would he tell Rachel about his plans to visit her. He collapsed on the bed, head in his hands. Now he had to show up uninvited, and tell her that he was a failure.

That he probably failed his father too. Now she was probably excelling (His commander taught him that one) in NYADA, surrounded by hotter versions of Jesse St. Jackass. Finn didn't want to wallow, he still had a five hour drive to New York so he should probably relax. Finn picked up his phone, then went onto Google. He'd been doing this ofr ages, researching Rachel. seeing whether she made it big yet.

Interesting enough, there was a YouTube video on Rachel, posted by Brochel101. He clicked on it, then went down to the description.

_ NYADA student Rachel Berry performs Oops I Did it Again. Video was taken from my camcorder, I'm in the performance, see whether u can spot me! _

Hmm, wasn't that a Britney Spears song? Finn clicked play. The first thing he saw was Rachel. Her beautiful eyes were shut, her long hair looked as shiny and soft as it had been when he left her.

Then he saw her clothes. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?!" That-that thing barely covered her butt, and there was an awful lot of cleavage. When she opened her mouth, he almost calmed down, her singing did that to him. He would've calmed down, but then he saw some dude walking towards her.

He touched Rachel's neck and just under her chest, making Finn want to pulverize him. Then, he did something Finn knew he would never forget. He touched Rachel's-Rachel's- Finn couldn't even think it! Finn threw his phone on the ground for the second time that day.

That guy will die.

He needed to get to New York. Now.

* * *

**A/N: I guess you know that Brochel101 is Brody (Woah, even he ships them!) This is my take on Finn's reaction to Rachel's sexy performance of Oops I Did it Again.**

**-Ari**


	5. Jar of Hearts

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Jar of Hearts _

She walks up to the stage, dreading it. What will he say? What would he think? The music plays, and now she's desperate to find him. When she does, she almost can't sing.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

Why? Why must she love him? Why must she love such an unattainable boy. She's trying to sing with all her emotion without breaking down, but then he looks up. She wants to crawl into a whole, but she knows she can't Now she's trying to lose herself in the song. She's good at that, but not today.

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

Quinn pulls his face back down to hers. Rachel tries to look away, but she can't. Instead, she closes her eyes. Her vocal coach always told her to connect to everyone, to look at every person in the audience. But this song is for Finn, and Finn alone. He's the only one she can connect to.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

He looks at her again. Rachel wants to cry, but she can't. It's what he wants, isn't it? She won't give him the satisfaction, she won't let him win!

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

But she wants him back! She wants him back so bad she's singing this song, trying to fool herself that she's moved on!

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

She sings. She tries to mean every word. But she can't. She can't because she's in too deep and she just can't pick up and move on from something that she wanted ever since she heard him sing. She doesn't even know why she's trying. She already knows that once you fall in love with Finn Hudson, there's no hope for you.

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_

She finishes the song, and he looks away. That magic spell that held them together was gone. She truly loved him. Loved him a lot. As she steps down from the stage, she starts humming _Faithfully_. Rachel Berry is many things, but she's not a quitter. That song was the last of her mourning.

It. Is. On.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! I felt like I haven't done Rachel's POV , so I thought I'd give it a try. It's in present tense, which Is a tense I don't really like reading, but since I was taking risks on Rachel's POV, I decided I needed to take a risk here. Luv peace and monkey's darlin'**

**-Ari **

**PS: Did you notice that it was my second song fic? No, okay...**


	6. The Skyfall of a Mad World

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_The Skyfall of a Mad World_

**Summary: No faces, screaming, Rachel dying. A look into the world of Finn Hudson's nightmares**

**Inspired by Adele song, Skyfall and Gary Jules' Mad World**

* * *

_This is the end_  
_Hold your breath and count to ten_  
_Feel the earth move and then_  
_Hear my heart burst again_

* * *

Finn didn't feel like sleeping. He stared up at the ceiling of his crappy bedroom (he really should clean)trying to remember the feel of Rachel's lips when she kissed him on the cheek goodbye a few hours ago. Was it only a few hours? To him it was like a millena-a minellm, what ever it was that was bigger then a century. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not Puck, but Finn was totally whipped.

He did everything she asked, but up with her incessant chattering, her nightly ritual, and even went _shopping_ with her. As far as Finn was sure, he was a brave man. Finn couldn't help it though. There was something about Rachel that made him _want_ to please her, to see her eyes light up and know _he _was the one who made her.

The claws of sleep threatened to pull him under, but Finn didn't want to. He really didn't want to. He wanted to think about Rachel, the softness of her hair, the spark she gets in her eye before they kiss. Finn wanted to rub his eyes to prevent him from falling asleep, but he couldn't really move them.

His eyes were drooping...

He's really tired...

He couldn't fight the cloud of sleep...

He can't...

* * *

_For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen_

* * *

Finn had no idea where he was. He was lying in a fuzzy and distorted place. Every colour blended together, making it way too similar. He squinted, just making out a white linoleum floor. His heart dropped to his stomach when he realized where he was.

The choir room.

A distant bell sounded in the distance. Soon, the whole place was filled with people, so fuzzy and blurry, he couldn`t make anyone out. Except her. He wasn't that surprised when he realized he could only see her clearly. **Maybe this is one of those cheesy dreams that tell me that I only have eyes for her or something.**

It wasn't.

Rachel opened her mouth, and a loud squealing sound was heard. Her voice was gone. Finn covered his ears and groaned. **It isn't happening, this is just a dream** He thought over and over again. Her voice was gone. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't find her. She was blurry like the rest.

* * *

_ All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

* * *

He was somewhere else now. His house. He's back on his bed, but something isn't right. That's when he hears it. His mom's screaming. He rushes to the door, trying to get out, but he can't. It's locked. He banged on the door, but it was no use. "MOM!" He can't stop crying, tears are streaming down his face.

Then he hears Kurt. Burt. Quinn, Puck, Mr. Schue, Matt, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Mike. Their all screaming now, a symphony of pain and discord playing for him. He needs Rachel, he needs them to stop. He sank to the floor. He can't do this.

Everyone's screaming now, everyone's in pain. He succeeded in bearing it, until an angelic voice joins it. Rachel. He curls into a little ball. "Rachel." He moans. He can't do this anymore.

* * *

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world mad world_

* * *

He's not there anymore. He's in a dark room, with a startlingly white hospital bed in the center of it. Doctors and nurses are flurrying all around trying to save the person on the bed. He steps closer until he can see the person on the bed.

His heart stops.

It's Rachel.

He walked to her, slowly like he was gliding on the wind. Her face is sallow, bones jumped out at him from her face. Her lank hair was fanned out behind her, giving her an angelic appearance She's hooked up to more machines that he can count, and he feels like he's gonna be sick.

He needed her to wake up.

Now.

He was begging now, on his knees, holding her hand and _begging. _A beeping sound emanates from one of her machines. Doctors yell and scream, they work on her, blocking Finn from view. He wants to die when a nurse cries: "Time of death?"

"12 AM."

* * *

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_  
_And I feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me _

* * *

He's in school, and everything seems normal. He must ave dozed off in the hallway or something. He's just about to walk over to Mercedes to ask where Rachel was, when he felt a strong shove from behind. "Hola newbie." Puck, in all his glory was standing behind him.

"Name's Puck."

"Not cool man." Finn pulled himself up. "Stop pretending you don't know me. It's not funny." Puck sent him a confused look. "Not funny Maverick." He shot Finn a cocky smirk. "I think I'd remember meeting Frankenteen." Finn looked at him, hurt.

What was going on?

A small girl raced to join Puck's side. "Oh, hey baby." He said, giving her a very sloppy kiss. "ThAis is my girl, Rachel Berry." Finn's eyes bulged from his sockets. Rachel was wearing an outfit remin-rema- that reminded him of her Britney Spears outfit.

Except it showed way too much cleavage.

Waaaayyy too much. So much, Finn had to chant about the Mailman to keep him from mucking himself.

What was happening! **NO! SHE'S NOT HIS** **GIRLFRIEND_!_** He used everything he had to keep from punching Puck until there was nothing but the runny yolk left from his brain. _  
_

Damn.

Way too many video games.

"Pleasure." He choked out. Puck turned his head to Rachel. "Hey baby, want Puck Daddy to show you some of his new moves in the bathroom at lunch?" Finn was horrified as Rachel giggled. his eyes bugged even more out of his head when Rachel grasped Puck's, well, he couldn't even say it!

"Oh baby, you turn me on sooo bad. Why wait." She gave him a sultry look that made Finn want to yank Puck's head off. "Sorry dude." Puck said to Finn. "But I gotta take care of my girl." He grabbed Rachel's hand, and disappeared down the hallway.

Towards the bathroom.

It was official. His life was living hell.

* * *

_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world ... mad world_  
_Enlarging your world_  
_Mad world _

* * *

Finn awoke to disgustingly wet sheets, and a uber sweaty T-Shirt. He was never sleeping.

Ever again.

Never.

Five minutes later, Finn collapsed on his bed, dead asleep.

* * *

_Let the sky fall_  
_When it crumbles_  
_We will stand tall_  
_Face it all together_  
_At skyfall _

* * *

**A/N: Hola! This chappy is special. It's longer then the others, and I was seriously considering posting this as a stand-alone fic. I always knew that Rachel felt insecure and scared and vunerable at the thought of Finn being hurt. **

**I wanted to see him like that too. **

**-Ari **

**PS: Did you notice that it was my third song fic? No, okay... **

**PPS: The last nightmare of his was awesome! Not Puckleberry fan, but slutty Rachel is a perfect match for Puckaromantic :) **

**PPPS: Last update 'till after Wednesday. Happy Halloween!**


	7. Womanly Issues

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_Womanly Issues _

* * *

Rachel looked up at Finn expectantly. She had just lectured him on every reason why Barbra Streisand should receive the Nobel Peace Prize (there were many of them too) and she expected a deep and heartfelt agreement from Finn. No such luck.

A vacant expression adorned his face, his mouth sagging open a bit, drool slipping down his cheek. If she didn't just bare her soul out to him, she would have thought that was cute. She let out a sigh of frustation. She wished that she had someone who loved Barbra as much as she did to talk to.

But Kurt was at Dalton now, Mercedes was acting like a total _diva_ (she knew that she wasn't one to talk) Santana was a bitch (excuse her crass language) and, well, need she say more? Finn was the only one who thought that what she thought was worth anything.

She loved the boy who sat across from her in the busy cafeteria, but this was the ninth time this week, and it was only Wednesday! She was like Tinkerbell, she needed applause to live. And if there was no applause, then at least some attention!

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Helloooo? Finn! Finn Hudson!" Nothing! How dare he ignore her, the stunning young ingenue, the star! She knew that she was overreacting, but quite frankly, no one annoys Rachel Berry.

Before she realized what she was doing, her palm smacked against his cheek, leaving a faint red mark on his perfect face. "OW!" Finn yelped, grabbing his cheek. She winced apologetically. "Sorry Finn, but the fact that you were ignoring me irked me to such an extent, I overreacted."

Finn nodded. "What does errced mean?" "Irked means annoyed or upset." "He nodded again. Then a thoughtful look replaced his hurt one. "Are you, y'know..."

"I don't know Finn. What's up?" She grabbed an apple from her tray, and turned it around in her hands, clutching it tightly, so that her nails left little crescent shaped groves. "Your, uh, Womanly Issues."

"Womanly Issues..." Rachel repeated, her eyes narrowing as they stared at him. He was starting to grow uncomfortable, the heavy silence at the table was deafening, even though there was enough din coming from the surrounding tables.

"You, um, get it every month..." Finn said shyly, ducking his head down. Rachel's eyes slowly narrowed even more. "Finn, are you talking about my Menstruation Cycle?!"she boomed, attracting the attention of some of the surrounding people.

"Maybe..." Finn was growing redder, and trying not to attract the attention of more people. "Fin, the proper term is Menstruation, but you can call it your period or too be discreet, monthly friend." She started lecturing him on how Menstruation occurs, why and when.

She was just getting down to the sex talk when Finn stood up all of a sudden. "Rachel, my Mom's already lectured me about this, OK! Can you be a little more quiet if your going to continue." He looked up into the sea of students, trying to see whether he could find a friend, anyone by the looks of it.

Finn was desperate, and Rachel was not happy. "Finn, why don't we talk about why you call it 'Womanly Issues', shall we?" Finn didn't answer for a bit, still trying to look for Puck, or Sam, or anyone.

He slowly sat back down. "OK, I'll tell you." His face turned serious. "This thing only happens to Women, or girls or whatever. And when they have it, most of the time their all horny, and uh, sometimes that get really bitchy, or is that before they get it?"

He was downright flustered now, and if Rachel was mad before, she was _livid _now! "Finn, that his incredibly sexist of you!" She was _really_ throwing a fit now. Her voice was rising steadily, attracting attention from even those across the Cafeteria.

"Not to mention crass! I have decided that I don't want to continue this conversation, and as the bell should ring in approximately one minute, I am going to leave now!" Her voice was extremely loud now, and Finn was shrinking lower and lower into his seat.

"We are not done this conversation Finn Hudson!" And with that, she turned on her heel, and made the most dramatic exit she could muster in her rage. The bell ringing in her wake was a nice touch, if she did say so herself.

* * *

Two hours later, Rachel knocked on the door of the Hudson residence. Finn's mother opened the door, a kind smile on her face. Finn had obviously not told her about the fight. "Rachel, honey! Come in! Finn's upstairs playing god knows what on that Xbox of his."

Rachel nodded, smiling back. "Thank you Ms. Hudson." Ms. Hudson grinned. "How many times have I told you! Call me Carole." Rachel nodded again, and trudged up the stairs. She tentatively knocked on the door to his room.

"Doors open Mom!" Rachel almost sighed at the pure happiness resonating from her voice. She felt like a Cheerio, the way she put him down. Carefully opening the door, she saw surprise all over his face as she entered the room.

"Rachel!" He got up quickly, and made his way over to you, not caring that his character was now dead. "Finn, I have to apologize. The way I treated you was positively barbaric, and the use of public humiliation was not the least bit gratifying if it makes you feel any better."

He just stared at her. "Um, Finn?"

"You know, I didn't understand _anything_ you just said, right?" She stifled a laugh as a wide smile overtook his face. "Basically, I said that I was stupid for throwing a diva fit over such a trivial thing. Forgive me?" Finn smiled even wider.

She really did love his smile.

"Come here Rach." Suddenly his lips were on hers. He tasted of honey, and donuts, and something that must have tasted of chicken, because she was pretty sure that she had never tasted that before. And he tasted of him.

The best flavor if you asked her. As she knotted her fingers in his hair, she started to forget why they fought in the first place...

Oh, now she remembered. Womanly Issues. She moaned as Finn started to kiss her neck. Okay, maybe it was a little weird to call her monthly cycle her Womanly Issues. But if he didn't say that, would she be here, right now, moaning his name?

Nope, she wouldn't. In fact, she wouldn't mind calling it Womanly Issues herself...

* * *

**A/N: Hola folks! Sorry about being a bit late in the update, but hey, at least we have one! In the next chapter, Pregnant!Rachel and Slapped!Finn will make a return (Oooh, the excitement!) Love, Peace and Monkey's darlin's. **

**-Ari xoxo**


	8. OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

_OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! _

* * *

"Finn?

Finn cursed in his head. Now that Rachel was one full week past her due date, she had cravings more then ever. "Rachel, the pickles are on the bedside table. "Finn, my water just broke."

"But it's 2 AM?!"

"Did you even hear what I said?" _  
_

"No."

"I'm having a baby."

"WHAT?!" Finn was wide awake now. "Oh my god, where are you supposed to go? Are you hungry, do you want more pickles?" His mind was racing. It hadn't felt as real as it did now. He was going to be a Dad.

He had known for almost a year of course, but the reality wasn't there yet. Now he was panicking. What the hell was being a father like? It's not like he had any role models (He barely knew Messrs Berry) and his own father was dead. "Finn, are you in shock, 'cause I don't think this is the appropriate time?"

Rachel's voice brought him out of his stupor. Christina Mercedes Noah Hudson was ready, and everyone was going to hell if he messed up. "Up you go Rach, it's hospital time." Rachel heaved herself off the bed, and stumbled a bit.

"RACHEL!" Finn yelled. She brushed it off, muttering "I'm fine, I'm fine." After Finn managing to put his shirt of his legs, he struggled to pull his pants over his bed. A disgruntled Rachel snapped on the lights, and stood there, fully dressed.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. Once all the clothes were on the right places, Finn picked Rachel up, bridal style, and raced to their car. (Even though she was pregnant, she was still as light as a feather.)

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. He rushed her in, yelling "OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" The hospital staff picked up soon enough, and loaded her into a wheelchair not unlike the one Quinn was wheeled in ten years ago.

That reminded him, Beth's birthday was tomorrow. He ought to send her a card.

Finn thought he knew what having a baby was like. You go to the hospital, wait around a bit, get all sentimental and stuff. Give birth, leave. It wasn't his fault that he fell asleep during The Miracle of Life video they watched for health.

Fourteen hours. Fourteen hours and the damn baby still hadn't come out! At first, they thought the baby would be out in a matter of minutes. She had contrec, contracts, whatever they were only 8 minutes apart when she was loaded onto the bed.

It stayed like that for a hour, and yes, they were worried. "Is the baby stuck?" He repeatedly asked over and over again, but the doctors and nurse just shook their head and ruffled his hair. "You've got a feisty one." A doctor said, clapping him on the back.

He didn't want a feisty one. He wanted his daughter in his arms, a non-pregnant Rachel next to him, and his entire family life ahead of him. He didn't want to be stuck here. Rachel though, was the worst. She wouldn't let him get near her.

"GET HIM OUT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Love you too, Rachel. He hadn't minded it too much though. He really didn't want to hear her screams of pain, the so very un-Rachel like cussing, and the melodramatic diva fits.

He had finally managed to buy something from the Cafeteria. The lineup was as long as hell, and he was starving! He didn't want to stray too far away from Rachel (the baby was expected any moment now) so all he got was a bag of Doritos.

He had only bitten on his first chip when a blaring sound echoed from the PA system. It reminded him horribly of high school. "Finn Hudson, please return to the birth ward, Finn Hudson, please return to the birth ward, your wife is pushing."

Finn never knew he could run that fast. The blinding speed that he threw himself up the stairs with would have made Coach Beiste speechless. He was unprepared for the _extreme_ cussing on Rachel's part, the screaming, and the fact that Rachel was full on _frontal_.

It was a 'woah' experience for him. He just stood there, at the side of her bed, his mask slightly wonky (he put it on in quite a rush). "FINN!" Finn darted to Rachel's side. "Do you need any-" He was cut off, as a blinding pain overcame his senses.

He was unsure of what just happened, until he noticed the red mark on his face. "You slapped me?!" He grabbed his cheek and looked at her accusingly. She just yelled at him to back off. He was pretty sure that Quinn didn't inflict such damage on Puck.

The crown of the baby's head was visible, and Finn just had to look away. He almost looked back though, as he heard a soft cry. She was here. But that was not what made him turn around. "Here comes number two!"

"Number two?!" Finn turned around, and gasped as he saw the perfection that was his daughter. She had a shiny tuft of hair growing on her head, her warm amber eyes were wide open, and staring at him with such a curiosity that Finn only knew belonged to Rachel.

He almost forgot to ask the Doctor about what he meant by 'number two.' "You didn't know you were having twins?" The doctor looked astonished now. Rachel fixed him with a death glare before yelping as she pushed harder.

"The ultrasounds never indicated anything about _twins_." Finn was dizzy now. Another kid? They hadn't planned for it. but somehow, it seemed, you know, _right._ "Well, ultrasounds are not 100 % reliable. Oh look, here's baby number two coming."

* * *

James Elizabeth Chang Hudson. Christina Mercedes Noah Hudson. They were his perfect everythings, they were as beautiful as Rachel. Jamie looked a lot like Rachel, the brown hair, the wide brown eyes, and the prominent nose.

Chrissie, she looked like him. It was magical for Finn. He held James while Rachel held Christina. It was perfect. They were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Oh la la! Twinsies for Rachel and Finn!**

**-Ari xoxo**


	9. Playing the keys on my piano

**Just Because... **

**Summary: A series of Finn and Rachel moments... **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, and probably never will be. If it was, Klaine, Finchel and Brittana would still be together, Finn would have gotten in to the Actors Studio, Blaine wouldn't have cheated (They probably would have broken up for a short while though) and Brittany would have graduated. She joined the Braniacs club, didn't she?**

_Playing the keys of my piano_

* * *

She counts the notes as they pass. A quarter note, a half note, a quarter note, an eighth note. It's all repetitive, but Rachel doesn't care. She's sick and tired of Finn, the baby drama, she's even sick of _Glee._ she doesn't want to muse, and she definitely will not purchase more ice cream (she blew two month's worth of allowance the day she got her first kiss from Finn).

She wants closure though. Closure to guarantee that she won't be played with anymore. She is Rachel Barbra Berry, she is going to move on to better things in life, to New York, to the place where she's always dreamed of, but never been. She can't do that if that sweet-faced boy is so insistent of staying in her subconscious,

It was no secret to everyone that she has a crush on Finn. Her dreamy gazes and whole-hearted support, and she believes in him. That's more then anyone else seems to do for him. But he's dating Quinn. Quinn Fabray. And he kissed her, then left her crying on the stage. She felt so stupid, so wronged.

It wasn't all his fault though. The perfect blond with a more 'Fabray-ic' nose and flawless skin whose head of the Cheerios is way too much for Rachel to compete against. The funny thing was she continued to vie for his affections. She let out a mirthless laugh as she tapped on the keys, almost messing up her slur. Why did she even tell herself that the kiss was real, that it meant something to Finn?It doesn't, and maybe never will.

"Rachela, are you done practice? Your Dad brought Thai and rented that new _Harry Potter _movie for us to watch." Rachel's head flies up. Her Daddy is standing at the entrance. Rachel tries to hide her scowl. "Almost Daddy." He nods, then leaves. HHe must have seen her poorly concealed frown. She is a master actress, but she can't hide it in her state.

She hates that nickname. She isn't afraid to be Jewish, and she doesn't hate it. She just doesn't like it. She doesn't like how _Hebraic _it sounds, quite the opposite of who she wants to be in life. She can hide it most of the time though. She stares back at the piano. The melody she was playing before seems dull now.

She picks it up, and throws it on the ground. She hates the piano. Why is she still playing it? She sighs and picks out another sheet from her extensive music library. She glances at he title. _Take a Bow_ was not the song she had in mind. She doesn't want to think of Finn. SHe puts it back, and pulls out another random one.

_Heartbreak Hotel_. It was funny how much the universe seemed to hate her. She placed it back again, her hands shaking as she tried not to shove it back. _Girlfriend _by Avril Lavigne. Yep, the world was conspiring against her. How nice. She examines the paper. The song is decent, the melody okay. The lyrics leave a bit to be desired, but if anything, Rachel is up to a challenge.

She has picked out her solo for Glee, she's sure of it.

* * *

Finn groans. He had spent the last night contla, contep, well, _thinking_ about how he was going to tell his Mom about Drizzle. Drizzle. He can't wrap his head around it to well. He was going to be a father. Soon enough, another Hudson was going to be running around in McKinely High, assuming of course, that he'd be stuck there like he most probably was.

Quinn nudges him. "Man-hands is about to do another solo. We can't be yawning, or Mr. Schue will probably give us detention." She says. Finn's way too tired to point out to her that Mr. Schue isn't like that, and that Rachel doesn't have man hands. She has very nice hands that feel great when their tangled in his hair.

Damn. He'd almost forgotten about his problem deciding how he was going to refrain (Is that the word?) from kissing Rachel in future His life was _really _fucked up. Rachel stands up from her spit, and flits across the room to the piano. The piano dude looks at her like she's crazy. "I don't have anything to play." He says. Finn's confused. Why's she sanding there then?

"Don't worry, I have prepared something that _I _will perform on the piano. She smiles at the piano man, and gives hima pointed look, as if to say _I'm waiting for you to get off my seat. _He's really confused now_. _He didn't know she could play the piano. He bites back a scowl threatening to emerge. He's can't afford to think about Rachel like that.

There's nothing between them, Finn has no business knowing what instruments Rachel can play. She gets all her sheets in place, and lowers her fingers to the keyboard. They stay there for two minutes. Everyone was waiting for Rachel to burst out in tears, or storm off in one of her diva fits, but he just stayed there.

Brittany was about to offer a piece of her mind (Santana shushed her right away) when Rachel opened her motuh, and began singing without any music. What was that called again? Aca something he thinks.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend _

She starts off slow, so slow he thinks that it's one of her Broadway songs until he notices what the lyrics are.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend _

She's picking up speed, and Finn's face whitens. He doesn't need the whole Glee club to know what their problems were. He didn't need _Quinn _know. She smiles, and starts playing the piano.

_You're so fine_  
_I want you mine_  
_You're so delicious_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_You're so addictive_  
_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_And Hell Yeah_  
_I'm the totslly awesome princess_  
_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _

She's completely changed the melody, making it sound like those Broadway show tunes she raves about. She even substituted 'motherfucking' with totally awesome adding some cheek to her performance.

Finn feels like she's looking at him when she stands up and lets piano man take over.

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about! _

She prances around the room, at one point bending down, her skirt flying up for a fraction of a second giving him a clear view of her-

Puck started wolf wolf whistling, and Finn wants to disappear. Is she doing this to make him jealous, or to turn him on, because it's _working_.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend _

She walks right up to him, and Finn feels like dying. Quinn's fixing him with a death glare, Rachel's sitting on his lap now and messing his hair. He likes the way it feels, and feels a bit of disappointment when she removes her hand and flounces down to the middle of the classroom.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!) _

"STOP IT RACHEL!" Finn can't believe that he's shouting at Rachel in the middle of Glee practice. Rachel looks at him angrily, and the piano dude's stopped playing. "Finn?" Mr. Schue's looking at him questioningly. Finn throws his hands up. He doesn't know why he's so angry, but he wants someone to blame, someone to vent out his emotions to, y'know?

"I-I, I'm going." He presses a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips, and silently prays that she'll make something more out of it. She doesn't though, and he leaves, and tries to get rid of the image of those chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

He desperately wants to be in love with Quinn. But he can't

* * *

Rachel was having second doubts. She scanned the others who were looking bored. They were probably expecting some diva blowout, but she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. She steels her nerves, and sings. She's supposed to sing acapella, then slowly merge the piano into it, while keeping the slower melody. But as she's singing, and watching Finn and Quinn, she doesn't want to be serious.

She was going to be playful, with a side of naughty. She was going to show Finn what the song meant, and what she meant. She starts to sing. The look of wonder on most of the kids' faces makes it worth it. This wasn't her normal song choice, and it seems weird of her to even think of singing such a promiscuous song.

The look of astonishment on Finn's face makes her push on. She's going to make him jealous. She's going to make him regret playing with her. He's going to regret stealing her heart, and keeping it. She starts to get up now, and beckons the piano player to resume playing. She dances around, giving flirty glances and doing a move that hikes her skirt of fore less then a second.

Her confidence suddenly grows, and she takes to Finn, sitting on his lap and mussing his hair, reveling in his flabbergasted look. She feels a slow sensation of something as she does it, a feeling of love, belonging, something more then the average crush. She pulls away, feeling disappointed, but exhilarated. She twirls back onto the stage, shooting sarcastic glances at Quinn every so often as she sings about her crushes girlfriend.

Then he yells. She tells her to stop and she's angry because it's almost like he _ doesn't _want her to move on, to have some closure, to vent all her emotions out to, because she doesn't have anyone, okay! He leaves, leaving a chaste kiss on Quinn, as though saying _I have Quinn Rachel, I love her._ Her hurt is hidden as best as she can as she glares at him. _  
_

She desperately wants to hate him. But she can't.

* * *

**A/N: Hola friendz! On Nov 11, I celebrated Remembrance day and the one year anniversary of my time on fanfiction. Love you all!**

**-Ari x**


	10. Authors Note (Temporary Hiatus)

****Hola my friends! The success of my other fic I Swear We Were Infinite is much more then I anticipated. So I can finish it faster, I'm placing Just Because on temporary hiatus. Since it's on hiatus, I've decided to share with you wonderful readers, my plans for this story.

It will have roughly twenty chapters, with an epilogue.

It will also have two sequels, the first being Klaine-centric, the second Brittana.

Each chapter will have a dedication.

Those awesomesauce people are the reason your reading this awesome story. Kudos to them.

Love and rainbows to all my fellow unicorn friends,

-Ari xoxo


	11. Silver Linings

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, and probably never will be. If it was, Klaine, Finchel and Brittana would still be together, Finn would have gotten in to the Actors Studio, Blaine wouldn't have cheated (They probably would have broken up for a short while though) and Brittany would have graduated. She joined the Braniacs club, didn't she?**

_Silver Linings_

* * *

Rachel looks at the stained glass of her mirror and really, really needs to think this through. She has a dozen assorted bottles of nail polish, mascara and eye shadow, each brands that she saw Santana carry around back in High school. She hates that. She never liked heavy makeup, and the first time she applied mascara she almost gouged her eye out. She really, really hates it.

But Brody... Brody showed her Manhattan life. He showed her that in order to fully embrace her new life, she was going to change. Small town girls with wide eyes don't get _anywhere_ in the world of showbiz. Kurt's already begun to change, Rachel can see that. He's got loads of confidence he and Blaine are still as strong as ever...

And where was she? Alone, worried sick for someone who could be dead for all she knew.

She loves Finn, she loves him with everything she has. Hell, if she didn't, would they had really been getting married. She knew that no matter where she ended up going, or who she decided to be, he would be there. He would be her own shiny bright star. Brody, however would only stick around if she changed.

She can practically see Finn's reflection replacing hers in the mirror.

_Are you really going to give it up? Give up on us? _

She shakes her head vigorously.

_It's not like that. It's never going to be like that. _

Finn stares her down.

_Really, cause it sure as hell looks like it. _

She's getting angry now.

_Look! It stopped being your business when you ran off on me! I'm not the same girl that I was Finn! I have new friends, new faces... _

Finn raises an eyebrow.

_What about Brody? I saw the eye fucking going on when you two first met. _

Rachel struggles for words.

_I... How do you know about that? _

Finn chuckles.

_Guilt is practically flowing out of you. Rach I've known you for three years. Hell, we may not have dated for all of them but I know you... And that mascara, and that eye shadow isn't that. I know, you're changing. I know that maybe your change is for the better. But don't forget your beginnings Rach! Don't let go of who you are. _

Rachel wants to cry... She can't do this. Sending Finn a scathing glare, she says:

_I... I can't. I am a grown woman Finn! I can do whatever I please. You don't know me as well as you think! Maybe this is the real me! Maybe I was limiting myself to please you! _

Finn in the mirror looks at her with these sad brown eyes.

_Fine. Go to Brody. If he makes you, the "new" you, or whatever the hell you are happy. Then fine. I love you enough to let you go. _

He's gone and she's collapsing. How could she imagine that whole thing, and have it sound so much like Finn? Slowly gathering herself, she stands up shakily, and reaches for mascara. She loves Finn. She does. But he's given her freedom. Freedom to know who she is. Finn doesn't know who she is, and he still doesn't.

Carefully, she raises the brush to her eyes.

_I can do this... I know I can. _

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG! After months of waiting, JB is back on track! I ran into a big case of writers block, so big that I've decided that those sequels I mentioned are not definite anymore. I'm also giving away a titanic/rise of the guardians fic that I started because of it. My moose is Glee now, and I cannot promise to finish a story that I have no passion on. **

**So, my fellow Glee Clubbers (LOL :D) I have decided that JB is my number one priority. I have another Finchel fic, and a second chapter of my recent Puckleberry fic to finish up after, but now, I only have you! Now, I am making a new cover and a banner (maybe even a book trailer) for it just to keep the hype up!**

**Moving on, leave how you feel about S4 in the reviews! Any Finchel requests? Please give me them so I can create more oneshots for the story! Fro everyone who still cares so much about this fic, thanks. It's been tough, but I'm shaking the dreaded Writer's block, and expect a chappy a day! Have fun, and I hope all us Finchlettes, Klainers, and Brittanics are hyped and ready for Diva! **

**Lots of love,**

**Ari xx**


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, and probably never will be. If it was, Klaine, Finchel and Brittana would still be together, Finn would have gotten in to the Actors Studio, Blaine wouldn't have cheated (They probably would have broken up for a short while though) and Brittany would have graduated. She joined the Braniacs club, didn't she?**

_The Way I Feel Tonight _

_Dedicated to iheartfinchel0! _

_Warning, Diva Spoilers ahead_

* * *

Rachel looks at her surroundings as soon as she steps out of the cab. Lima Ohio. She can't believe it, but she feels almost... Claustrophobic. Everywhere she turns, memories of Finn, and Jesse, and Glee. She shakes her head swiftly. She's here for Will and Emma. Once this is over, she'd have fulfilled whatever she owed Lima, and be able to continue her life with Brody.

Brody... She kept him there, in New York. She was already dreading her reunion with Finn (and maybe even Jesse?). She didn't need a jealous Brody in the mix. She almost flashbacks to when Finn was her boyfriend, and how unreasonably protective he was of her. _You may not know it Rach but you're the strongest, most smartest, beautiful, sexiest, original girl. You're not afraid to be who you are. You are perfect. A bit crazy, but perfect._

She shakes her head again, and she _knows_ she can't think about him. She's a NYADA girl, with a NY boyfriend and a best gay who she just so happens to not be on speaking terms with again (Brody moving in and claiming _half_ of Kurt's closet for his scarves. Really, she knew Jesse would've taken it in it's entirety.)

Point is, she's moved on! Finn's probably dating some girl by now (the thought makes her frown, however she will never admit it) or at least caught up in Glee. Scanning the first few houses, she grins as she spots hers. Dashing quickly too it, she realizes how... quaint it looks. After living in New York, she's come to realize that her house, luxurious by Lima standards, barely passed in New York's famed Society.

She grabs the big brass doorknocker that used to fascinate her to no end, and grins as her Papa opens the door before she can bang it. _"Rachela!"_ Rachel grins excitedly, and holds her Papa close. "Oh Papa! I missed you so much! Where's Daddy? How's Shelby? Where's Auntie Grace and Uncle Dean! I thought you said they'd be here!"

Papa sighs, and pushes her away to look her in the eye. "They were there for Hanukkah. Which you had to cancel on because you had some sort of... audition? Now baby bird your Daddy and I encourage you to no end, but Hanukkah is a sacred time for our people!" Rachel chuckled, waving her hand. "Oh Papa! NYADA requires my full and undivided attention! Living in NY is so much more... thrilling then Lima! I'm always moving, I have classes and auditions and shopping, and more auditions and classes!"

Her Papa sits her down on the loveseat, grabbing her bags and tossing it to the side. He sits opposite her, takes her hand into his, and looks her dead in the eye. "And Brody?" Rachel grins at the sound of his name. Brody... She loves him so much. He makes her feel... Beautiful, sexy, grown up and mature! She tells her Papa all this, looking animated as ever.

Papa grins every two minutes, a chuckle here, a frown there. When she stops, she looks at him inquiringly. "Papa?" He coughs, and his eyes glaze over. "Rachel... You have never talked about a boy like this since... Finn." She stops dead at his name. "Maybe because there was no one else, because I was still hanging on to a false hope that we could still coexist together." And with that, she grabs her bag, and runs upstairs.

She tries to ignore her Papa's jibe at her hair as she flees. So what if she dip dyed it? She looks as hot and as normal as any of the other girls. So what if she wore five times the amount of makeup that even Brittany dared to wear. So what if she arranged the nose job at ten o'clock next Monday? There'll only be one Barbra, Brody said it himself.

It's time for her, to let go. Starting, by going into her old bedroom. She pauses at the door, the name Rachel stuck to the door in pieces of glittery Styrofoam. It's almost as if... there's someone totally different living in there. Steeling up the courage, she enters. What she sees, almost makes her want to cry. Posters of Barbra, Celine and Patti lined the luminescent pink.

Huge cutouts of her and Finn and Jesse and Tina and Sam and Santana and everyone from New Directions. A bulletin board full of pictures of NYADA, of Manhattan. Of her "dream" apartment. Rachel almost wants to cry as she see's her closet is open. She had taken most of her things with her (and Kurt had thrown them all out) but her favourite reindeer sweater, her favourite kneesocks and skirt. And her dark, shiny mary janes.

She almost... wants to try it on. See what being the old Rachel's like because she's forgotten. Grasping the fluffy material, she slips into them, then takes her straightener out of her bag. Running to the mirror, she plugs it in, and lets it glide, smoothing her hair down naturally. She closes her eyes and ignores the burns and when she opens her eyes, she tries not to look in the mirror.

Slowly, she leaned down to the sink, and turned the faucet down ever so slightly. She grabs a handful of water, and splashes it to her face. She repeats it twice, and looks up. She gasps. She looks... Sixteen again. Naive, and young, and foolhardy. It's as if wearing these clothes sent her back in a time warp and she's suddenly in love with Finn again.

His crooked half smile... His dark amber eyes...

She shouldn't feel like this... She shouldn't want to put this on and walk outside. She shouldn't want to call it off with Brody and go back to being... "true" to herself as Finn calls it. No... No...

* * *

Finn is really tired. He doesn't know why someone is jumping on his freaking bed and screaming like a schoolgirl. With a voice that sounds... familiar. "Kurt?" He asks, his voice still groggy with sleep as he tries to open his eyes. "Finn! You're up!" Looking up, Finn grins. There, in his custom made flesh, was Kurt! "Hey Kurt! Good to see ya!" Kurt jumps off the bed and envelops him in a hug. "Hey Finny D. Get up! Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Schue's wedding is in an hour, and as the best man you have to be there at least two before the nupitals, which means your already an hour late..."

Kurt busies Finn, pulling a suit from out of no where, and forcing it on him. Finn can't pay attention though, because if he's here, then that means... "Kurt?" He asks, looking up at the Gay in question. "Where-who-" He finishes lamely. He knows Kurt knows who he's talking about because his eyes darken. "With her parents I expect. The Diva! I can't stand her anymore Finn! I love her to death but ever since the makeover-"

Finn snorts. "You mean the brainwashing."

"It was nothing like that! OK, maybe I did pressure her a bit, but she never listens to me! You know that first hand Finn!" Kurt snaps, whipping out a comb and some hair gel that suspiciously looks like it could be a girl one because of the pink and purple packaging. "Look, all I know is that one day, Brody waltzes in, offers her a few compliments and she's hooked. Then one day he off handedly suggests a makeover, and then Rachel all but begs me to make her over right then and there!"

Finn snorts, because he knows Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry is as stubborn as a mule (or is it moo?) "Come on Dude! You're probably overreacting!" Kurt sighs, and starts threading the gel laced comb through Finn' hair. "Look, after the makeover, she became... Weird. She was a self labeled New Rachel who was ready to throw away her values at a second's glance.

"Then she one the goddamn winter showcase and she became all high and mighty! Didn't have time for me, or anyone who wasn't worthy of her talent. And then she's always chasing Brody down, helping him with his goddamn naked plays! And then when I'm finally fed up, I challenge her to a Diva-Off, and I also come clean about Defying Gravity. Then she has the audacity to get upset at me! Then, when we fight and I win, she mopes around because Miss High and Mighty didn't win, and she's afraid that victory will twist her, well honey too late!"

"I thought we found some... balance! But now, she comes in , and gives Mr. McNaked Pants, not that he even wears those, the right to use my closet! Because she's not ready to give him hers! The- the brat! Now Santana's living with us! She's visiting her Mother, and her Abuela wants to speak to her but boy is Santana mad at that! Can you believe the nerve of her?"

Finn took, a deep breath. "Breathe Kurt." Kurt sighs, and nods. "I'm just... tired. The makeover was a bad idea. No, it was a horrible idea! And now I, being the stand in Wedding Planner have to keep Ms. P stable, and make sure that Rachel doesn't storm out over the cake being dairy! It's not like High School Finn... It's worse." And with that, Kurt removes the comb, and leaves Finn to his thoughts.

* * *

Rachel chooses her sexiest number there. A skin tight black dress, that showed optimum cleavage and ended three inches before the knee. On her leg were dark fishnet stockings, and her eyes were heavily lidded with eyeliner and mascara and eye shadow. Her hair, which she applied five different mousses to too keep it poofed stood out, with blond streaks crisscrossing it. She looked... hot. Sexy, grungy yet chic.

Everything Brody wants. Everything Finn was against. Looking at herself, she's reminded of her sad clown hooker look. Nonsense, she looks anything but a sad clown hooker. OK, maybe lose the Clown... No. She was here, she was hot, she was fierce, she was the N Rachel.

The New Rachel

The NYADA Rachel

The New York Rachel.

She was also the B Rachel.

The Brody Rachel.

The Broadway Rachel.

And she is never going back.

* * *

Finn feels uber guilty, staring at Ms. P as she glides down the aisle. OK maybe he had a thing for doe eyed girls with impressive freak outs. And maybe Emma was there, and he was scared, and lonely, and she was so nice! He coughed a little, and straightened his tie, and tries not to notice the burning stare coming his way. Rachel. He caught a look of her before the ceremony and god she looked ridiculous.

Her makeup was so thick you could barely see her real skin. Her dress was so revealing, it even put her Britney Spears outifit to shame. He wants to cover her up, to take her into his arms and hug her close and pray, pray to Cheesus or Allah or whoever that she was gonna be OK. That she wasn't gonna lose herself in the heat of New York.

She's only eighteen. Barely legal, barely out of High School and already she's "grown up" and in a "mature relationship." His heart clenches as he realizes that she's just as clueless as he is.

* * *

She just wishes he'd look at her, that he'd stare at her with lust like Brody does (or at least she hopes does, she can't see too well in the dark) and maybe even notice that she was wearing blush that matches her skin tone in an attempt to come off a bit more natural. She doesn't know why she's trying to get him to look over at her every so often, or that she finds herself forgetting Brody.

Or that dull ache that resonates through her body when she sees a little girl with Emma's red hair sit on an opposite pew wearing a short skirt with dark black tights and mary janes.

* * *

He's the first one clapping when Mr. and Mrs. Schue (It's hard to imagine Ms. P like that because he always imagines Terri Del Monico instead) They look so perfect, so in love... He can't believe he almost ruined it. Maybe it's just that he wants to feel that undying love again. That amazing feeling that she once felt with Rachel, Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her standing, and clapping too.

Half heartedly though. She whips out her phone soon after (the same Rachel who used to detest people to did that) and begin to text someone. It's no secret that it's Brody, the way she smiles every few seconds, a ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. He wants his heart to break... But it can't. Because he thinks that his heart has broken enough.

* * *

She whips out her phone after the first dance because, she needs some semblance of memories. Unbeknownst to Kurt and Brody, she had kept every picture, every memory of Finn and New Directions. A ghost of a smile whispers against her lips. Her fingers fly across the screen, her writing out a message on every picture.

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you._

* * *

He dances during he reception. Like a troll, but he dances. With Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Puck and Quinn and a couple nameless girls, and Sugar, and Mrs Schue (he's forgiven for the kiss. She even slipped him a pamphlet before joining in a conversation with Blaine) and the rest of the awesome ND, except for Rachel. She's still on the side, looking at her phone.

He feels guilty, leaving her there. the girl he once loved. So he walks over to her. Slow, steady steps, never wavering. Even though the music's pumping and anyone who hadn't gone to McKinely in the past three years is still talking, it seems that everyone else is quiet. He makes it up to her, and extends his hand. "Care to dance?"

Her eyes flash up, wary and shocked. She stares at his hand for a bit, and he feels really awkward, like maybe he should ask her again. She stares at it again, before getting up and running... out of the party. He stares into the sea of people, feeling oddly detached. He has the worst luck... Should change his name to Brian.

* * *

She tears out of there, clutching her phone with tears pouring down her face. Finally, when he finally looks at her. When he finally talks to her, she blows it. Stumbling slightly, Rachel threw open the washroom door. No one else was there, and finally, she had a moment to think. His perfect hair... gelled to perfection, almost as though he actually rolled out of bed like that.

Natural.

Gasping, she reached into her purse, pulling out her one toilette of makeup remover and shoving it on her face. She rubs it aggressively, and angrily, and she doesn't stop until her face is a shiny red. Looking up into the mirror, she doesn't see the confident New Rachel, or the "Perfect" Old Rachel. She sees a scared, broken little girl, whose one true love has probably moved on.

She doesn't think she ever will.

She waits out the rest of the reception in the washroom, and leaves as soon as the music pumping out of the room turns to _Faithfully._ She, she can't do this anymore.

* * *

****She doesn't come out for the rest of the night, and Finn accepts that. He drinks two more beers, and dances with two more girls. But only when Faithfully starts up, does the sweetest voice (behind Rachel only) sound from behind him. Startled, he turns around and sees a girl with light auburn hair and crystal blue eyes wearing a cute sweater dress.

"Um... Hi. You're Finn right?"

He nods, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah, I am."

She gives him a small grin in return. "Well, I'm Emma's niece, Giselle. She's said so much about you... Just want to know... whether you would care for a dance?" For a fleeting moment, he wonders whether she knows about Rachel. He ignores it though, and extends a hand to her. "I, would love too." She smiles, a real big one now, and Finn can't help but think she is the prettiest thing he has seen in a while.

He has the best time he has had in ages.

* * *

**A/N: OMGOSH, FEMMA KISS! AHHHHHHHHH! And I rewatched Sadie Hawkins, and I think... I'm ready for Finchel to not get back together. I'll always prepared in case it happens, but if Rachel is going to be an arrogant prick with too much makeup for the rest of her life, then fine by her. I hope Finn gets a smexy love interest that is _not_ Emma.**

**Thanks to:  
**

**iheartfinchel0**

**that70'sfinchelgleek **

**noro **

**Reviews are love!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ari xx **

**PS: Anyone catch the meme reference? **

**PPS: That should be the last of angsty Finchel, unless someone requests it. So dudes, please review! Tell me what you think of _Diva, _what you want for _I Do._ Do you like the character of Giselle so far, are you liking my portrayal of Rachel? TELLL MEHHH! Otherwise I'll feel unloved!**


	13. Angsty Teenage Summer

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: Glee no mine, do I look like Ryan Murphy?! No, I don't. Plus, if I did, Brody would be dead, Klaine would defo be back together, and Quinntana would not be a two time thing. It would be moar!**

_Angsty Teenage Summer _

_Dedicated to that70'sfinchelgleek! _

* * *

Rachel peered over her sunglasses at Finn, making him a bit nervous. "Finn, go check if the burgers are ready!" She reclined back in her chair, crossing her legs, and tilting that mirror reflecter thingy that women (and Kurt) use to sunbathe. "Now!" Finn grumbled as he pulled himself up from his spot next to her on the sand. Rachel had promised him that going to the beach with ND would be fun.

They'd swim and sing and sing and swim and eat and eat and swim. But then Brittany got the flu so they stayed and Mercedes and Sam both had mono (weird...) then Lauren and Puck were vandalizing some dude's truck and Quinn was shopping, and point is, they were hot, and alone. Sucky that Rachel was only asked to bring a cooler for beer, and no actual beer cause he really feels like getting drunk.

"FINN!" She squawked, thrusting her hand out like how he saw beggars do on TV. "Veggie burgers don't make themselves!" Finn nodded meekly, and proceeded to flip and press randomly on the patties (he had no idea how to cook stuff) And pretty soon, he figured the patties were eatable. He scraped them off, and put them into the buns.

Sam was supposed to bring the condommints (who would name ketchup after minty condoms?!) so that's all they had. Finn didn't have any money, so he couldn't go and buy burgers like he wanted to. Curse his lazy ass. "Here ya go Rach." He said, plopping down beside her, leaving the burger on her lap. She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Well... Time to eat."

She took one dainty bite, before her eyes turned huge and beady. "That was... amazing!" She said suddenly, cramming it into her mouth at almost the speed of light (an exaggeration, but it was fast). Finn took a huge bite of his burger as Rachel finished hers. "Yuck!" He groaned, spitting it into the sand. "What the hell did they put in this stuff?!"

Rachel went still. It was eerily quiet as she turned her head towards him. "Let me see your burger." She said in a deathly whisper. "I-uh" He bumbled. "Now." She was really scaring him now. He passed it over. Rachel lifted the bun to her eyes, her mouth a thin line. Opening it hesitantly, she screeched and fell back. "Rach!" He said in alarm.

"THE POOR COW! OH FINN, I ATE A COW! A BEAUTIFUL BABY COW WHO MIGHT HAVE GONE ON TO BE A FAMOUS COW CELEBRITY, OR MAYBE EVEN A BROADWAY STAR LIKE ME! OH FINN, SHE COULD HAVE HAD DREAMS, AND WISHES, AND LIFE LONG GOALS! MAYBE SHE GOT INTO COW JULLIARD ON A FULL SCHOLARSHIP AND SHE AND HER COW FINN HUDSON WERE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE A HOUSE AND FIVE CALVES OH FINN!" And then, she fainted.

Safe to say they didn't enjoy that trip as much as their others.

* * *

**A/N: In response to Guest1**

_**This was amazing, as always. But..ugh i don't know how I feel about it or your authors note about finchel never getting back together, because I will go down with that ship. Although Rachel is being pretty damn insufferable lately and yet the show is telling us that's okay? And I feel like whatever the hell they are doing to Finn is kind of.. a wash. I mean, now he's kissing Emma? I have no idea whats going on there, show. But I get what you mean and I think we are stuck with piles of make up pod Rachel., **_

_**I love Finchel, I do, but I'm not going to ship them if Rachel continues to be an ass. Finn deserves better. **_

_**Guest2 **_

_**This was amazing. Although I dislike your anti finchel ness, in the chapter and in the authors note. In all honestly I have no idea what the show is doing to Rachel and Finn. And New Rachel is really a pod person of who Rachel Berry is, I can't understand why the show thinks this is an improvement and I dislike the uneven balance with Rachel and Finn. I really thought Diva was a mess and I don't know if I should expect anything from I Do in regards to Finchel, because I get my hopes up..and then nothing. **_

_**That was not an anti-Finchel chapter, or author's note. It was me, trying to give Finn the break he deserves, and me also trying to prepare myself for if the ship goes down. I do miss old Rach, she's what made me look up to her. Thanks to her, I was unafraid to dress how I like and be myself. Hell, I even got into Broadway thanks to her. Moving on, they've given Rachel the hot boy toy and the seemingly perfect life, yet Finn is the nobody who makes a move on his mentor's fiance? Not cool.**_

**Sorry for the long hiatus! A car crash coupled by Writer's block by lack of Finchel really got me. The Finchel in I Do helped me through, but I couldn't help but lose all respect for Rachel and her ideals when she revealed them having an open relationship. I, personally don't support them (I am quite a jealous person) but I respect those who do. Rachel, the girl who felt threatened when Santana even glanced at Finn in an open relationship? **

**I also lost all respect for Jake. I was never a Marley/Jarley/Jake fan in the first place (if anything I was a Jarley shipper) but Marley's too Mary-Sue for me to care, Jake's just there for Puckleberry 2.0, and I think broken neck Cheerio and Ryder will be perfect! They better get a scene together soon! **

**So, live long and prosper my friends!**

**Thanks to:  
**

**laura4992 **

**Guest1 **

**Guest2 **

**Emilygleefinchelfangirl **

**that70'sfinchelgleek **

**iheartfinchel0 **

**MirianSchuaste1 **

**(So many reviews! Keep 'em coming!)**

**Reviews are love!**

**Lots of love,**

**Ari xx **

**PS: What do you think bout Rachel's pregnancy and her "open relationship"? **

**PPS: Sorry for the long A/N.**


	14. Spring Awakening

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it would be T/Bartie world at McKinley, and the most lovely Finchel and Quinntana world in NY. Klaine would be vacationing in Tijuana. **

_Spring Awakening _

_Dedicated to the lovely Emilygleefinchelfangirl :D _

* * *

Finn groaned as he sunk into the small chair. He worked a _five hour_ shift at Burt's, and now he had to dress up for the premiere of Rachel's first out of school play. He really wanted to be at home, watching TV, making out with Rach, but she fought too hard for the play in the first place to miss it. The school turned it down because of it's risque nature, the Lima Theatre Company turned it down because it was doing it's annual _Swan Lake_.

Rachel finally had no choice but to bribe Sugar Motta with a solo for Invitationals to get her Dad to sponsor the play at Carmel High's auditorium. The only reason why Carmel agreed was if some of its students (all of them) performed. It was all the better for Rachel, who had zero support from ND (they were all coming to watch though) and no one from LT had time.

Rachel told him that a special person would be playing the lead opposite her, and Finn had no idea who it was. He figured it might be some badass lead, so Puck might play him. But then again, they had recently gotten back together, and the only reason they broke up was because Puck and Rachel... Naw, she wouldn't have.

But then who is it?

The lights dim, and everyone claps and screams. Then a colourful background opens up from behind, and Finn adjusts himself so he can see without blocking the people behind him. Being a Frankenteen can really suck. It opens up to Rachel wearing these weird clothes that look like they came from the 1800s or something. She's arguing with a woman who he guesses is playing her mother.

"Mama, it's time for you to teach me!"

"What Wendla?"

"The lessons of life! Like where to children come from?" Finn coughs on his saliva. Don't tell him... It was that kind of play? Mother of god. Rachel-er-Wendla sighs. "Mama, I am to be an aunt for the second time! I am nearing fourteen, and I must learn!" She gives her mother a dreamy look, and spins around, that weird dress flapping with her.

_Mama who bore me__  
__Mama who gave me_  
_No way to handle things_  
_Who made me so sad_

She twirls back and looks at her Mother implodingly. Or was it imploringly? Anyway, she twirls around some more, and Finn kinda zones out because he noticed that that dress shows of a bit more cleavage then her animal sweaters even dream of. She actually looks... smoking. He thinks he's drooling a bit, and he only snaps out of it as Rachel sings the last verse.

_Mama, the weeping__  
__Mama, the angels_  
_No sleep in Heaven, or __Bethlehem_

Her mother looked torn for a bit, before telling Wendla-er-Rachel-er-Wendla that you only have a baby when two adults love each other very much. Finn snorted. Hell, this might have well been his mother. _Remember that night... in the hot tub._ Hot tub my ass... He's still grumbling when Wendla nods happily and skips off stage.

Wendla runs off into the village as the backdrop changes. There, she confronts other girls her age. They all whine and moan about not knowing how people... um... procreate. They then start singing that lame song, and Finn once again gets an awesome view of Rachel's (and some other girls, but he tries not to look at those) boobs.

Then they all run off the stage, and a bunch of dudes come in, and so Finn zones out a bit. He only comes too when a familiar douche stands up. No. No fucking way. Jesse St. Jerkface was back. But wasn't he in college, or working, or some sort of shit like that!? How could Rachel think he'd be OK with this?! The old dude playing a teacher said sharply: "MELCHIOR GABOR! Sit down!"

Melchior? Finn had to shove his fist in his mouth cause Melchior is as funny as hell (which is very funny, well, not really since it's supposed to be horrible, but, you know…) The Douche does some screaming and shouting and Finn's reminded of some Will. and Britney Spears song he loves so much he made it his ringtone*. Hey, wait a minute.

He damn near jumped out of his skin when he realized that his phone was ringing. A few people are staring at him, but thankfully he left the volume low so no one in the front (Rachel) would hear. He jumps out of his seat, trying to be discreet as he lurches out of the auditorium. He gasps as he makes his way out, hitting the accept button. He figures it's his Mom wondering where he is.

"MOM! Not a good time." He stage whispers.

_Do I sound like your freaking mother Hudson?! _

Finn groans. Really? Of all times now?

"Puck! What the hell man, you know I have a stupid play to watch with Rachel! Hell, you're supposed to be here with Quinn!"

He can practically here Puck roll his eyes.

_Sorry dude. Didn't think anyone would show up. Anyway, me and Quinn were in the middle of- oh that's good baby_ – _something when I realized- harder baby- that I need condoms, and I'm not exactly in the best position to get them._

"Aww, dude! Images! And I can't! Man of Rachel finds out I've missed even this much, I swear to god she will neuter me! NEUTER!"

Puck chuckles, before moaning.

_Dude, do it for a friend. The dude he decided not to beat you up that day in kindergarten, the reason why you discovered your passion and all that shit. _

Finn mumbles something about getting Sam to do it and telling Rachel he had a tonsillectomy or something. Puck moans some more before telling him to ask Santana so they can have a hot threesome (Quinn moans really loud when he says that) Finn nods, and chats some more desperate to be out of that hell hole.

He hangs up telling them he'll get right on it, when he realizes that Rachel would accept him being absent if he said the food lines were long, so he kills time playing Angry Gran run for like, 10 minutes. Then he buys a burger and runs back in. The place is dim, and it looks like Douche face is alone so he sidles into his old seat without trying to watch.

On his way to his seat he nudges Santana, whispering for her to get some condoms. "Finally! I'll get Brit too, we can have an orgy if more people get into it. Ru Paul and St. Jerkoff have been at it for hours!" She grabs Brittany's hand and runs. Finn decides to sit on Santana's chair because his is on the other side of the aisle. His eyes adjust to the dark as soon as he realizes that Ru Paul is Rachel's nickname. What he sees makes him want to claw his eyes out. Rachel's moaning into Jerkface's mouth, while his hands are all over her.

She moans Melchior every few seconds, and her hands push up against him in a painfully weak attempt to shove him off. What the hell?! Are they really doing this! He pushes her down on the floor, and Finn feels sick. He rips her shirt open, and Finn can't believe it. He closes his eyes, rubbing his temples, before getting the hell out of there.

Her eyes are the loveliest brown he has ever seen. Too bad they are shining like water when he sees her. "You didn't even come! Finn how could you! I prepared for this for months!" Finn keeps his head down. He doesn't want a scene in the parking lot. "You, of all people should respect my art and _want_ to see me!" That does it. His head shoots up and his nostrils flare.

"_So you think I want to see you topless in front of Jesse St. Jerkoff, making out with him!" _He snarls. Rachel goes quiet. "It's funny really. You won't let me even touch your boobs under the bra, but the moment a director says it's 'art', your clothes come right off!" Her face is turning red. "I can't believe you Finn! I am no harlot, how dare you think me capable of that! I would rather be topless in front of you then anyone else in the world! So much so I was the one who brought up the fact that there are mature scenes in the play!

"I didn't do half the things the play called for! The one topless scene wasn't even topless! I wore a nude form fitting cami! The lights were especially dim to give the effect of being topless so we could remain truthful to the script. Oh Finn, I'm not going to throw away my values for anyone! I have too much self respect for that. I appreciate the arts of nudity and I don't oppose it, but it's not me and I would not change that for anyone! Especially St. Jerkoff."

Finn can't help but give her a small smile.

"Breadstix?"

"You're paying."

* * *

**A/N: Nothing really here to say... OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO ENDURE SUCH A LONG HIATUS IS RIB TRYING TO KILL US AN DOMG I MADE A GRAMMAR MISTAKE ZOMG I AM A GRAMMA NAZI AND I AM KILLING MYSELF I FEEL SOO SAD RIGHT NOW! AND COME ON WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE DAT THERE, I WON'T EVEN BE IN THE COUNTRY WHEN THE NEXT EPISODE AIRS OMG FML GOD I SOUND SO EMO NOW I AM GONNA COUNT HOW MANY TIMES I SAID OMG, OMG THAT SOUNDS FUN OK I SAID OMG 7 TIIIIIMMMMMESSSSSS! **

*** I know Scream and Shout was not released during this time, but it's my story, and so it is said, so it shall be! *snaps fingers* **

***** I have never seen Spring Awakening. I took what I could from performances on YouTube and the Wikipedia summary to do this *****

**Thanks to: **

**Emilygleefinchelfangirl **

**FinchelFan728 **

**Noro **

**laura4992 **

**fabinafan4life **

**that70'sfinchelgleek **

**Happy Robanukkah! (Robot Hanukkah. Watching too much Futurama) **

**Love love love, **

**Ari xx **

***REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO PLZ REVIEW!***


	15. I Certainly Do Not Hate You

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: One word. Quinntana. If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have been able to see its ingenious :D**

_I Certainly Do Not Hate You_

_Dedicated to Noro _

_Merci for your amazing ability to review more then one chapter per story._

* * *

When Finn was still popular, his friends used to ask him who he hated the most. He honestly thought it was a toss up between Kurt Hummel (he liked to snicker about Finn's 'oafish' qualities whenever he threw him in the dumpster) and Mercedes Jones ("That boy is a hell to the no Tina! What the hell is wrong with you?")

He didn't want to make them feel bad, because underneath his tough exterior, he's a dude who tries to keep out of people's way. Kurt and Mercedes are Gossip Queens, the first people to know if Quinn even sighs their way. So he chose the one person who he knows _never_ pays attention to the gossip network. Rachel Berry.

_Why? _They'd ask, and Finn would crack a joke about how her bird beak scares him or something. It is kinda big, but if she was popular he would never do that. Damn, he felt like a crappy person. Thank god his _extreme_ popularity was gone. OK, maybe he wouldn't thank god, cause there were some perks of being popular that really made it feel worth it.

He didn't anticipate her knowing, or even caring. Or even remembering when they started dating after Sophmore year. She did, however, and the thought had apparently been weighing heavily on her mind. "Uh, Finn?" Rachel asked, flopping down on the couch next to him. "What is it babe?" He replied, swinging his arm over on Rachel's shoulder.

"Before we, er, started dating, or even interacting for that matter, there was a rumor, that you well, disliked me. Passionately." Rachel's face was beginning to turn red, her big brown eyes turning glassy. "You really think that I meant that?"

Rachel's was full out sobbing. "I just don't understand! If you really don't like me how come you are playing with me?! Is there something you don't like, something you just, I don't know, want me to change?!" She was wailing like nuts, grabbing her face, which was swelling with heat and something else. Finn grabbed her face, pulling it up to his.

Her eyes were spilling over with salty tears. They looked so delicious, so pretty on her face. If he could just... lean over and lick... A sudden jerk down there brought him back to reality. "Rachel, Rachel Rachel Rachel."

He rubbed the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Rachel, the life I was living back then, it was made of lies, and me pretending to be someone I don't know. They asked me things I thought I couldn't refuse, and I said things I could never, ever mean. Rachel Barbra Berry." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I certainly do not hate you." Lets just say the makeout session they had soon after made up for not being able to taste her tears.

**A/N: Two words. Huntina fic. One word. 'Legen-wait for it and I hope you aren't lactose intolerant-dary. It's what I'm working on, so sorry it took awhile for an update! **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers! Sorry I can't name all of you right now, but you know who you are! Chocolate and your very own Cory Monteiths for everyone!**

**Love love love, **

**Ari xx **

***REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO PLZ REVIEW!***


	16. So

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I wouldn't have fangirled as much as I did when Finn beat up Brody (cause I would've known it would happen) Well, I knew it would happen (Praise the Wiki!) But still!**

_So... _

_Dedicated to fabinafan4life _

_You rock bitch! (xD)_

_And thanks to that70'sfinchelgleek for giving me the idea for this chapter. JB is done in six chappys! Sad, I think so! _

_You rock too!_

* * *

"So..."

"So."

Rachel is a little upset that their conversation is stilted. She's yet to figure out what to perform for Funny Girl, so maybe she should hang up and call back later... Or maybe not. "Uh. Rach? You sound distracted? Is it because you and er, this Brody dude broke up? Because if you need to talk I'm here." Rachel sighs, a small smile threatening to take over her face.

She can just picture him playing with the collar of his shirt, face growing red and eyes bright. "No. No Finn really, Brody and I had a nice, mature break up." She can almost see his smirk. "Nice mature breakup? Rachel are you hearing yourself?!" Rachel giggles, a small feeling of happiness bubbling up inside. "Yes, I know it's ridiculous. There's nothing mature about breakups, at least not for me."

His breathing is all that's coming from his side of the phone. Damn, another stretch of silence. "Uh, Finn. If you could help me out. I'm auditioning for the revival of Funny Girl and I am stressed. I have no idea what to wear, what to sing! Should I really go back to kneesocks, or should I dress as maturely as I can. Should I be New Rachel or Old Rachel, and Finn what do I sing!"

She can hear Finn chuckle and she is slightly unamused. "Stop being such a controllist Rach." She sighs. "Controlling. Controllist isn't even a word! And how can you be so laid back! My Broadway career is on the line!" Finn's full out laughing, and Rachel can't help but feel a bit... deflated. "Look, Rachel. You shouldn't be the New Rachel."

She sighs. "But Kurt threw out all my kneesocks, how am I supposed to be old me without kneesocks!" Finn laughs again. "Hear me out. You shouldn't have to be the Old Rachel either. Be Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry, the one you can honestly call yourself and never regret. If you regret the kneesocks and the lack of makeup then fine, be new Rachel. If you regret ever looking at dipdye* then be the old Rachel.

Or maybe just be you." Rachel swears she's stopped breathing, because that might have been the best thing someone has said in a long, long time. "Thank you Finn. Thank you. For helping me realize who I am, for defending my honor." She blushes at that, and she thinks that Finn might have too. "And-and just for being there. For having some crazy Mexican Third Eye like Santana. For being there for me when I wasn't."

He sucks in a breath. "Do Don't Stop Believing." Rachel's mouth drops open. "What?! I haven't sung that song since Regionals of Sophmore year!" Finn lets out this weird cross between a sigh and a chuckle. "Rachel, Don't Stop Believing was the start of it all. Everything that passed from that point on was because we stopped, and sang that song."

"I... I don't know. Maybe Barbra-"

"Rachel. If we don't get back together, if we never even get to see each other again, then I'll be fine as long as I know you are going to be a star. It's your dream, it's why I stopped being selfish. Doing Barbra is great, but it doesn't show your versatility as a singer. Singing Barbra makes people think you're trying to hard to be her and lacking in the individuality. As a director, I wouldn't choose you."

He pauses. "I-you are an amazing actress and singer. I'm trying to help. And, you may not want to listen to me, and you may. I may be right, I may be wrong. Just go out there and be the best big gold star you can be."

A sound in the background kind of sounds like Puck. "Gotta go. Class is in five minutes." Rachel's ears perk up, and she wants to talk but if she does she might break down. "Class?" She chokes out. "Oh yeah. I'm in university now." And he hangs up. Rachel has never felt so proud. Her Finn was finding his dream, and even if it was without her, she would always be proud.

Always.

**A/N: * That was for you Laura xD **

**Thanks for the tremendous amount of support you guys have given me last chapter. I'm almost at the sixty review mark so please review! **

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: **

**fabinafan4life **

**laura4992 **

**FinchelFan728 **

**Noro **

**that70'sfinchelgleek**

**Love love love, **

**Ari xx **

***REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO PLZ REVIEW!***


	17. OCD

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: ME: Glee let me own you, and I will own you, don't be afraid, just let me own. **

** Glee: No. **

**That's why I don't own Glee. **

_OCD _

_Thanks to Emilygleefinchelfangirl for giving me the idea! _

* * *

"Hey Rachel" Rachel looked up from her book, and gave Finn a withering look. "What is it Finn! If you can't see, I am kind of busy." Finn blushed a faint red, then turned off to the side. "Never mind... It's stupid." Rachel felt a pang of guilt in her gut. "Oh, Finn I'm sorry! I'm sure it's not that bad. Now tell me, what is it?"

"Uh, I said to leave it."

"Finn. Tell me now."

"OK, OK. Is it possible to have OCD with symmetry?" Rachel looked at Finn thoughtfully. "Well, I'm not exactly sure. Why do you want to know?" Finn fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking a bit nervous. "Well, I was watching this show, and I, well there's this character who has OCD like Miss P, except it's with symmetry. Wanted to find out whether this is real." He looked really nervous now.

"Has he ever outright said he has OCD?" Finn shook his head slowly. "OK, then I'll have to see a video of him or her having one of his panic attacks, if he or she has ever had one." Finn pulls out his laptop from the other side of the couch. "Well, there's a video of one of his more tamer freak outs on YouTube. I'll get you that one.

He types in _OCD Death the Kid freakout_. Death the Kid huh? Creative name. "Here it is." He clicked on a video, then passed it over to her. "Okay, let's see how bad this is." It was in Japanese, but thankfully there were subtitles. He was taking a rather long amount of time to shade in his name. "Okay, that could be considered a symptom of OCD."

He proceeded to get all angry and try to erase the paper. Then he ripped it.

What happened next was ugly and scary and all she wanted to do was crawl into a whole. "Um." She paused the video, and slowly pullled the screen down. "I think I need to go." Finn kissed her cheek. "Aww, you sure? We didn't even get to make out yet!" Rachel smiles. "Hormonal teenage boy, I have to go." She kisses him on the nose, and gets up, still trying to dispel those images from her head.

"And Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't watch that show again."

**A/N: That was... meh. Not by best, very mediocre.**

**But you got me passed the sixty mark! I am so happy! I really want this fic to hit a hundred before it wraps up. Please rec this fic to anyone who needs a good Finchel fluff here and there so my dream will come true. Getting to sixty is really emotional for me, since it means this is now my highest reviewed one. Please keep on bringing in the love!**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: **

**laura4992**

**FinchelFan728 **

**Noro **

**that70'sfinchelgleek **

**Emilygleefinchelfangirl**

**Butter,**

**Ari xx **

***REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO PLZ LOVE ME!***


	18. Commit

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: ME: MARACAS!  
Ryan Murphy: I envision a teenage Glee Club facing the ups and down of teen life. Inspiration came from Ian's script. **

** Ian Brennen: Yo. **

** ME: MARACAS! **

**And that is why I don't own Glee **

_Commit _

_***This is a really special one guys. It deals with suicide, death, and lots of Rachel with a side of Finn angst. I'm going to spoil it for you since you're going to know what's happening the moment you read the first paragraph. Rachel is contemplating suicide. This is an AU set in S2. If suicide is not a comfortable reading point for you, it's best you skip this and just stick to the previous chapter. Enough warning? Good. Now on with the story!****_

* * *

She didn't always feel this way. Hell, she was Rachel Barbra Berry, star in the making, impressive vocalist, and stunning young ingenue. She'd really like to know when that all changed. Maybe it was when Finn broke up with her. They didn't really end right, with him leaving her in the Christmas Tree lot. Something... snapped when it happened. Her confidence? Her pride? Her heart?

Maybe it was the fact that Rachel simply had no friends. She lost her only confidance when Finn left her. She was never really a favourite in the Glee Club, being Mr. Schue's golden girl (she can't bring herself to say the most talented anymore, because she's questioning everything now). maybe it was the fact that Papa and Daddy fought way more often, over little things like who left the TV on, or who forgot to pay the phone bill.

That happens more often now.

Maybe it was because Jesse St. James died in a car crash five months ago, or that Shelby Cocoran replaced her with _Quinn Fabray's _baby. Quinn Fabray, of all people. It's like her entire world is crumbling around her and she can't do a thing to stop it. How did she end up like this! She's not supposed to be the broken person, she's not supposed to be the one who wants to kill herself every waking moment of the day!

* * *

_It starts slow._

* * *

Rachel is still depressed about hearing that Jesse's leaving to go to New York to hopefully score a part as Melchior in the revival of _Spring Awakening._ Out of loyalty he had asked her to come along to audition for Wendla, but Rachel was still off. Her parents had been fighting to no end for he past while, and leaving could cause everything to collapse.

She never be able to trust her heart to Jesse again, but their tenous friendship was probably the only thing keeping her from thinking... thoughts. But really, Rachel Barbra Berry, contemplating suicide? The very thought is ridiculous. Rachel decides to show her strength by singing a solo in Glee. _Go Your Own Way_, a real crowd pleaser, and a song notorius for being sung by men only. A Rachel-esque way to say that she is still strong.

* * *

_It builds._

* * *

Rachel hates Santana. OK, she doesn't. She may get angry, or annoyed, or even bloodthirsty (only happened once) but she will never be able to hate someone with every fibre of her being, even though Santana seems to be fond of that. She's always admired Santana. For her great body. Her fierce sex appeal. Her ability to hate and be loved in return.

But when Finn lied to her, for all this time. Without coming clean like she did, she panicked. She wanted to be loved! She needed Finn to know he loved her. She couldn't be sure. Kissing Noah just so she could get Finn jealous, to get him to love her. It was stupid, and vile, and horrific. She told him as soon as she thought they were at a trusting point in their relationship. Apparently, they weren't. She sang _Cry_ at Glee, because she will be doing most of the crying.

* * *

_A chance_

* * *

Jesse promised to visit her in a month's time. He's practically (but not quite yet) snagged the role of Melchior, and they're still looking for a Wendla. He egged her (not that way... at least not this time) and egged her, but she didn't budge. While she admired the role of Wendla, and the entire play, the nudity and sex scene was a little too risque for a minor.

Finn's been acting like she doesn't exist. It hurts because she sees him looking at her when he's not looking at Quinn. Why can't he see that she is the one that's meant for him? It doesn't help that the entire club has been ignoring her, except for Santana who takes every moment she can to insult her. Her breasts, her nose. It's like the only person who cares for her is Mr. Schue. She is their one way ticket to Nationals. She sings _Ghost, _and hopes it conveys her message well. _  
_

* * *

_Waiting_

* * *

Two weeks 'till Jesse's visit, and to say that she's excited is to say the least. He's finally convinced her to try out for Wendla, and have a stunt double do the sex scenes. One demand, he said. All the other hopefuls out there have at least two. She giggled at his optimism over the phone. Jesse really did help her overcome the gloom. He's her very best friend now.

Her only friend. She kind of, drifts through the school, aimlessly. No one cares if she is absent for a class, or if she can't hit the high note in _Don't Rain On My Parade _because her throat is too hoarse from crying at night when Jesse hangs up and her Dads' screaming can be heard again. It's building and buildingl, this feeling she can't comprehend. This feeling of death inside. She can fight it though, because she needs to. She is going to be an amazing Wendla. She sings _Mama Who Bore Me_ in Glee to almost say her goodbye. She's getting out of Lima with Jesse, and no one will ever know.

* * *

_Time slips _

* * *

One week, one beautiful week 'till Jesse comes and she's out of here without _anyone_ knowing. She's ready to leave, to escape the anger and frustration. Lately, Rachel's fight has been dying. She doesn't want to sing in Glee anymore, because music isn't beautiful anymore. All it does is make her think of Finn, and how she loved to share her music with him. She has to continue to sing though, because she must help ND win Nationals.

She sells Funny Girl on EBay. She makes a good fifty bucks, that'll go towards her fund for New York. Jesse won't be able to support her by himself, and she doubts she'll get work easy. Anyway, she's lost the joy of listening to it. She no longer sings in the shower, or sing with her hairbrush, or sing in general, because she's so damn tired of fighting. She still does, because when she's out of here, she'll be able to banish all the sadness she's been feeling, and move towards the bright lights of the future.

* * *

_Salt on wounds_

* * *

The police said it was painless. Quick, and painless, just the way Jesse would've wanted to die. No, he would've wanted a few shudders, gasps, tear stained faces, gushing wounds, and a choked, final breath. Jesse wanted a dramatic way to die. He didn't get that though. Rachel was too busy breaking her arm and leg, and three ribs to cry. By the time she woke up.

Gone. Dead. It'll take three months for her to heal up and be back at school. She'll miss it. She'll miss invitationals, sectionals, and regionals. And she doesn't care. She can't believe it but she doesn't care. Jesse was her one true friend, her way out of Lima. She doesn't sing, because out of Glee, there's really no reason too.

* * *

_Sweet and Sour_

* * *

She's back at school, and life goes on. There's not a day that goes by where she doesn't think of Jesse and Wendla and _Spring Awakening_. Turns out he got the part. They still haven't found out he's gone.

Rachel doesn't know what she's doing. She walks into the hair salon thinking of removing her bangs, maybe highlighting her hair with streaks of honey blond in an attempt to have Finn see that while she may never look as pretty as Quinn, she has something! But she finds herself asking for a bob. A bob. Rachel Barbra Berry would never want to cut her long pretty hair.

But this wasn't Rachel Barbra Berry. It was scared little Rachel who was all alone. The impulse grabbed her, and she had lost the will to fight it. Whatever, she was not going to dwell on it, since she left the salon twenty minutes later, sobbing, running her fingers through her now slightly below the ear hair. Rachel's life was spiralling out of control. At least she could control this. Even if she hated it.

Of course no one notices.

Rachel walks into Glee Club with a bit of her old bounce, ready to hear gasps or _Oh my Rachel you've cut your hair!_ or even a _Rachel, why? You're beautiful_ from Finn. All she gets is nothing. She sits and waits and waits and waits but no one seems to hear a thing. Not that she's saying something. No one seems to hear her say (even though she's not speaking) I need someone! No. They don't. She sings a solo at Glee, but she doesn't cry.

* * *

_Committing _

* * *

She thinks about it. She honestly thinks about it. Doing the deed. Suicide. What's there really to live for? She knows her fate hs been sealed, she's a Lima Loser, and she always will. Her Dads don't have the time to pay attention to her. I mean how can they? They're at each other's throats so often it's a miracle they have time to eat.

Phone calls to Jesse used to be her only escape. Now she doesn't even have that.

* * *

_Faithfully yours _

* * *

She's Finn's, but she's also New York's. Her heart belonged there more then any place on the earth. Except for Finn, but she hardly thinks he'll appreciate her dying on him. Yeah, she's made up her decision. It's suicide in New York. There's no other way for her to go. She can't go in her bed room, she can't go to the sounds of her parents fighting

She can't go in school, because all she can think about are people poking her in the back with sticks and throwing slushies down her dead throat. Death. She's ready.

* * *

_Icy wind blows _

* * *

It's like a walk of shame, kissing Finn the day before she's set to go to New York. She knows it's unfair for her to even think to, but... She has to feel it again. That slow feeling of fire that burns eternal. Or, for twenty four hours more. She just does it, smashing her lips to his. He thankfully responds for a good few seconds, making her feel like she's back where she used to be.

But then Quinn drags Finn away. She can't blame her. She would have done worse to Quinn if she did that to Finn. It actually is a walk of shame as she walks to her locker, ignoring all the faces staring at her. "They'll all be gone." She says. "They'll all be gone."

* * *

_Beneath or Below?_

* * *

She sneaks onto a train. A train that's going to leave. Leave Lima. And never return with her on it. She doesn't bring anything but a handbag, because what can she bring? She's going to New York too... She's not going to say it. She bids farewell to Lima, crying silently, pressing her hands to the glass. She wishes she can go back, to the warmth of her home, to her loving parents and boyfriend and club.

But they are no longer them. They have all left her. If she backs out, she returns to a broken life. It's time to go. To New York. To the end.

* * *

_You're wicked to care. _

* * *

She's not just going to die in New York. Before all that she wants to live out as many dreams as she can. She stole enough cash from her Daddy to be able to go to the one o'clock showing of Wicked. It was breathtaking. She sang along to every song, and it made her come alive. She knew that it was only because this was the last show.

If she didn't think it was the end, all her misery would overwhelm her, and she'd be a mess right now. Not that she isn't. She's an absolute mess right now. When she finally gets out it's three o'clock, and she planned to kill herself at six. The time of her birth. A fitting way to go right? The time you came into this world being the time you went out.

So she has three hours to kill. So she lives. She goes to designer stores and thrift stores and buys a billion clothes (which she later gives away). She sings for more money when she's through with what she had. People boo her and show her rude signs, and she really only makes three bucks. It doesn't matter because it was the last show. There isn't going to be an encore.

* * *

_A final ovation _

* * *

She's here, and she's doing it. She's committing suicide. She chose the Brooklyn Bridge because it was the place New Yorkers died. It would be fitting, because after that hell of a day, she considers herself a New Yorker. She looks out the window as the taxi takes her down it. It's so... Peaceful. Weird, since it's practically the heart of New York's transit.

She knows where she's going to die when she sees a bit of graffiti on a section of the bridge _Rylie and Freddy in love. _Rylie and Freddie. Rachel and Finn. "Uh, stop me here please." The cabbie groans. "Are you another one of those suicidal teens? Kid I can't let you do that." Rachel grabbed her remaining money and stuffed it in his hand. "It's all my money okay. Now let me out."

The cabbie shrugs. "Meh, I'm broke, and I need the cash." So he lets her out, and drives away. The cars are speeding by her, one by one. A fascinating streak of colour, never ending. Rachel turns to face the water, which is churning menacingly. The waves lapping against each other, like it's a battle and not water under a bridge.

That's funny. Water under a bridge. It's all her life will be reduced to when she does this. Rachel doesn't believe it. She's really going to kill herself. Death was really waiting for her. She takes a big death, like she's going to sing. "I..." She doesn't know what to say. "I... I wish I didn't want to. But I do." She sends a final I love you to everyone. Her Daddies, her Mom, her... Finn.

Finn.

He was going to have a happy life. He was going to have a family and a loving wife and perfect kids who look exactly like him. Kids he should have had with her. She opens up her handbag, and grabs her sharpie. She squats down, and writes in her neat flowing script. _Rachel is a firm believer of Finchel_. _  
_

She stands up, and with a small cry, flings her things into the water. They smash into the current, and soon float away, under the bridge. A car stops. Then another and another. People are going to come out and try to pull her back now. She has to do it. "Hello Miss! You need help?" She hears a man say. She turns around and says in the most cheerful voice she can manage. "Oh no sir! Just felt like singing to the ocean, cause it sings back to me!" She sends him her best scary crazy homeless chick look.

It works and he scurries back to the car. Taking a deep breath, she turns back to the sea. "Goodbye." She says. She leans forward, and then, well, she's falling. Falling and falling and falling. Then she hears a voice. "RACHEL!" Her eyes snap open. "Finn?!"She waves her arms, she's trying and trying and trying to stop but she can't.

She's realized something. She doesn't want to die! Finn's there, he's there! She doesn't want to die, she doesn't want to die, she doesn't want to die!"FINN!" She screams, she screams and screams and screams and she can't close her eyes. Then she hits the water. It burns, it throbs, and spreads to her limbs, her head, and she's floating.

Down, down, down. Thanks to her years of vocal practice, she can hold her breath for a minute and a half. She can't swim up though, because her limbs are jelly, and she's trying. She's trying _so _hard, but she's not moving. The sun seems to shine lighter now, it's rays bouncing off the surface of the water. It looks magical, prettier then any stained glass window. It's beautiful

Her breath is running out. She can't stop herself from gasping for air. And so the water enters her nose and throat. She's gasping and sputtering and only now her limbs move. She's covering her nose and thrashing and then it all just stops. She's tired. So she rolls onto her back, and lets the burning continue until she can't feel it. The sun shines again, so bright... like a star.

Her eyes are starting to close. And she's fighting, and fighting, but she's _so _tired. So she gives up. And her eyes gently drift to a close.

* * *

_Narration _

* * *

_In other news, Lima Ohio girl Rachel Berry's death anniversary is being celebrated by the entire population of Lima today. It's like almost yesterday Rachel Berry's body was recovered from the river. Her reasons of suicide were not disclosed to the public, as the Berry's wished to have the funeral under wraps. Shortly after, the two separated, then divorced, keying into a major reason on why she might have jumped. _

_Our very own Sue Sylvester, who knew Rachel from her school did not comment, and withdraws at the mention of Rachel. People who did manage to comment were her many classmates and friends. _

_"Rachel was.., well, she was something. No one saw this coming. This is a great loss to not only Lima, but New York." said teacher William Schuester. Miss Berry had a widely known ambition of going to New York to become the next thing on Broadway. "I loved Rachel. She wasn't the most popular, and no one would really care to admit it, but she was liked by everyone in our stupid Glee Club. I loved her. I had to admire her, even if she was so annoying" said Santana Lopez. _

_If Miss Berry were alive, this would have been the year she was graduating. Her ex boyfriend and another suspect on why she committed suicide had no comment the of her death, but did offer us words today. "I loved Rachel. I still too. I was too much of a douche to see that she wasn't happy, and I could have been there. I could have lessened the pain. I love Rachel Barbra Berry. And I miss her so much." Mister Hudson said. He wishes to remain semi anonymous. A_

_Now over to Jake with the weather. _

* * *

**Double upload!**


	19. Heart Attack

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: FOX:OK guys, what do you picture Glee being about?**

**ME: MARACAS!  
Ryan Murphy: I envision a teenage Glee Club facing the ups and down of teen life. Inspiration came from Ian's script. **

** Ian Brennen: Yo. **

** ME: MARACAS! **

**And that is why I don't own Glee **

_Heart Attack _

_Dedicated to FinchelFan728 _

* * *

It's like slow motion. His chest was hurting like a fucking demon during the day, but he didn't really think anything was wrong. He's a healthy dude, who's freakishly tall and exercises every day for two hours, and exercises his mind for five trying to plan a wedding alone. Ever since the accident, Rachel was in a coma. A coma she was sure to wake up from... But might not.

That didn't matter to Finn though. He had it all planned out. He proposed the day of the accident, she accepted, they were driving to get some lunch and... Everyone told him to calm down, take a step back and wait to see if she was even going to wake up. The doctors said she had a really high chance of waking up. But that was a month ago.

He was on his way to visit Rachel, to tell her about his day, the Wedding, the arrangements. All the little things he knew she would want to know. _She's gonna be so excited when she wakes up._ He thought in the car. It was going to be at the hotel Quinn manages, so the wedding didn't have to have a set date. He got the flowers from his Mom, and the clothes from Kurt, and music from Artie.

_Everything's gonna be perfect._ A sudden spasm wracked his chest. "Oh shit." He whimpered, grabbing his chest. It hit him again, and again, and he was sinking down onto his seat. He's kind of done flashing back to the day, and is focused on the pain. The belt is digging into his ribs and a sudden jolt tells him that he's been run into. There's another jolt, and another, and cars honking and pain, so much pain.

He's sinking into black, and there's nothing he can do.

* * *

Her eyes snap open like rubber bands. It's scary, drifting in nothingness one second, eyes open the next. There's colour, white and blues and greens. There's light. Something she thinks she's missed. Who is she again? Where is she? Then it hits her. Memories... Memories of Glee, and Broadway, and _Finn_.

_You have his eyes…and his mouth a little bit too. _

**_I've always had trouble finding myself in his face, you know. When I was a kid I used to stare up at the wall at his picture hanging there and I'd convince myself we were like twins. _**

_Ooh... I know what that is! Finn sends me cutesy text messages all the time. Usually they're puns about my boobs, but I still appreciate the effort. _

_I love you so much. _

**_I'll love you__ forever._**

"FINN!" She yells, trying to sit up, but tubes-tubes everywhere-are forcing her down. "SHE'S UP!" Someone cries, and doctors are rushing around her, taking off tubes so she can sit up. "Rachel! You're awake!" A kind looking doctor says. She reads the name tag. Dr. Michele. "I'm Dr. Michele, but you can call me Lea." She says. Rachel gives her a pointed look. They look extremely similar, except for Lea's hair being dyed and her makeup a little too thick for her taste. "Uh... hi. Lea. I-wha? I mean. What happened?" She asks.

"A car accident. You apparently were driving for a victory lunch after getting engaged." Lea replies. "Wait! I'm engaged?" Rachel exclaims. "You really don't remember anything from that day do you?" Lea says. "I remember April twenty first of 2017. That's it." Lea looks relieved. "Thank god. Your accident was on the twenty second. We did was many tests as we could, but we weren't sure of the extent of your memory loss. You had a cracked rib, and bruises everywhere. A month in a coma really healed you up, so all you should be feeling is sore in the rib area."

Rachel gasps. "A month?!" For all she knows, Finn could have moved on, could have given up and now another girl is wearing her ring! Her ring! She glances at her hand and gasps at what she sees. It's beautiful, a simple silver band with one silver diamond in the center. Wait, is Finn even alive?! "Finn! How is he?" She asks. Lea grins. "Oh he's perfectly fine. You got the worst of the damage. All he got were some cuts and bruises. He visits you every day, and is in fact due for a visit right about now!"

Rachel claps her hands excitedly. "Oh god, this will be perfect! Being the famed Broadway actress I am, I can play 'coma' and jump up to give Finn the best surprise!" Lea pats her on the hand. A scuffling sound distracts Rachel. A lone figure walks in, his posture slumped. "Finn?!" She squeals. "Sorry sweety, this is my boyfriend Cory!" Lea chuckles. "Hey baby, she's awake! How're you doing Rachel?" Finn-Cory-says. He sounds a bit guilty. Weird. "Good. Good." she says. "Uh, Lea, can I talk to you outside quickly?"

Lea smiles at Rachel then gets up. She leaves with him, and although Rachel tries not to eavesdrop, she gives in a minute later. _"Are you sure it's him?" _says Lea. "_Positive. Look, if you can't tell her, then I will." _Cory says. _"You are evil. OK, OK, I'm going to tell her_." Lea walks back in, her face somber. "Rachel." she sits down and takes her hand. "What? What's wrong?" Rachel says. She's really scared now. Did Kurt finally cuts his finger off with that damned vintage sewing machine? Did Burt have trouble with a chemo session?

"Rachel, Finn had a heart attack on his way to see you. He's in surgery, and in critical condition. He might very well fall into a coma too, or maybe even give up altogether." There's silence, because Lea is a nasty person. Lying to her. "Haha, funny stuff Lea." She giggles, patting her on the arm. "But seriously, it's not funny. That was horrible! Don't do that again." Lea shakes her head slowly, with a sympathetic smile. "Rachel I wish I was lying, but I'm telling you the truth. We'll be notifying your family of you awaking while we're getting them here for Finn. I'm sorry Rachel. I couldn't imagine it happening to Cory."

Her pager rings, so she excuses herself. But Rachel's still processing it. She's...not...lying. "FINN!" she screeches, tears flooding down her face. She clutches her face as sobs wracked her body. "No no no no. You're healthy! You're not a Basketball coach for nothing. No no no!" Doctors are coming up to her and patting her back trying to calm her down. But they can't. Finn. He might be gone, and he never even got to say hello.

* * *

He wakes up to Rachel telling him that she's ready to move on. "...it's been a year Finn! A whole year since I've woke up and you went to sleep. I-I don't want to, but I can't live like this. They're pulling the plug on you tomorrow, they can't sustain you. I bought you two more months, but even that has flown by so fast. I need to move on, to find someone else. I think-" her voice cracks. "I think, this is really our goodbye. Since I've been so silent about what's been going on, I'm going to tell you before I say goodbye for real."

"Kurt and Blaine have a lovely daughter named Miranda, and cannot wait for their second child which they're adopting from Korea. They're naming her Jenna. Burt's been given a month to live, but he doesn't mind. He's met one of his grandchildren, and that's more then what he needs. Carole is hanging on, but barely. First you, then Burt. it just isn't easy. I've been supporting her, but... I can't."

"I landed the role of Fanny Brice and I'm still playing her. My last show is tomorrow, and I think it's going to be fitting, to say bye to you the same day I say bye to Broadway. Yeah, I'm giving up Broadway. I've lost the drive. Maybe one day, when I find someone who is almost as wonderful as you are, I'll come back. Or maybe I won't. Anyway, Ryder and Tina have finally gotten married! They moved past the whole 'Tina pretending to be someone she isn't' thing. The one big hurdle that kept them apart. Mike and Mercedes-I know! Crazy huh? Have gotten together."

"Marley and Jake broke up last month, and Jake is seeing a girl named Christie. Marley has decided to try out being with a woman-yeah, never would have pictured her as the experimenting type- and she and Kitty are trying a relationship based on experimentation alone. Mr. Schue is freaking out, because Darren is five! Five years old, can you believe it? And Finally, Artie has met the love of his life, Sugar. Yes, Sugar. They're getting married in August."

"So that wraps up what you missed. One year, one year. Goodbye Finn, goodbye." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. The feel of her lips on his skin is driving him crazy, it's like it was set on fire. His lips are a little out of practice, and he's trying so damn hard to move them. He's got to move hem now. He has too. She's opening the door, placing one leg out it. "Stay." he chokes out, slumping back onto the bed. Rachel freezes. She turns around slowly and walks towards him.

"Finn?" She asks, her face turning red and eyes turning watery. "I said, stay." His eyes open, and there she is. Beautiful. She looks older though, and goddamnit her hair is fucking black! "Finn!" She yells, attacking him, sobbing. "I though, I thought I lost you!" She sobs, grabbing onto him as if he's about to leave again. "Continuous comas are bitches aren't they." She doesn't answer, but he doesn't mind. She's here, she's awake, and they're finally going to get that wedding they must have been planning for ages. Finally.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it! Just Because is officially done! Finito! Now all that's left is the epic epilogue! CYA L8ER! **

**Thanks too: laura4992, FinchelFan728, Noro, and Emilygleefinchelfangirl! **

**Ari xx **

* * *

_**Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack **_

_**~Demi Lovato!~**_


	20. Epilogue

**Just Because... **

**Summary:You know those moments? The ones that are so awesome and fun and horrible and depressing and prove more then ever that you're in love? These are Rachel and Finn's. **

**Disclaimer: FOX:OK guys, what do you picture Glee being about?**

**ME: MARACAS!  
Ryan Murphy: I envision a teenage Glee Club facing the ups and down of teen life. Inspiration came from Ian's script. **

** Ian Brennen: Yo. **

** ME: MARACAS! **

**And that is why I don't own Glee **

_Epilogue _

_Dedicated to EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING WORLD :)_

* * *

Love is waiting. Love is believing in each other's dreams. Love is sacrifice. Love is seeing through the flaws. Love is comforting each other through the bad times. Love is giving up fear and finding courage. Love changes you for the better. Love is letting go.

Once upon a time, there was a stunning young ingenue named Rachel and a hot male lead named Finn. Both of them were from completely different worlds. One was going to be a star, one was muddled and confused. One was insecure about herself. One was popular and _needed_ it to survive. Both had difficulty coming to terms with their love.

They fought it, and lied, and did desperate things. One was scarred b a previous relationship and can never trust her quite right. One can be a conniving bitch when needed, can hurt when needed. Both are flawed, imperfect. They survived many roadblocks, but in the end knew what they wanted. Each other.

And when they had each other, it kind of, fell apart. One was still muddled and confused. The other was trying to fix things she couldn't fix. So they went their separate ways. Then one of the biggest roadblocks emerged. A villain entered the play, one that disapproved of the ingenue and lead. He swept in and swept out, taking her with him.

And he was left. Alone. But he found his dream, and suddenly, the world wasn't as confusing as it was before. But there were still issues with the ingenue. She changed, a lot. She suddenly wasn't the ingenue he fell in love with. But he's Finn and she's Rachel and he loves her.

The villain was forced out of the play after that. He had a horrible secret, and the ingenue tried to be mature when kicking him out. She didn't care anymore. She knew what she needed. It was slow after that. The journey back to each other was hard and long. They were friends first, learning about each other again.

He's still the lead. She's still the ingenue. But they're taking it slow. It was hard though. Stolen kisses in the night, half hearted _'have fun on your date!'s_ and passionate nights together that are desperately needed to be forgotten about the next day. But then the ingenue realizes that they've done it, they know each other again.

Then the male lead realizes it too.

And so they're together, and the everlasting play continues. Sure, there are fights, and breakups, and tears, but they are Finn and Rachel. They are in love. And when they have their kids with ridiculously long names and bright smiles and epic voices, they know that the waiting was worth it.

And then the kids leave, and Rachel and Finn realize that the play is almost over. But not yet. So grandchildren and funerals and weddings and magic fills the play. And then, the last too scenes. Finn exits first, because he entered first. Rachel demanded as much screentime as him. But it gets lonely. Very lonely.

They've gone through so much, and now it's her, alone. The male leads gone, why bother having a stunning ingenue? The play wraps up, finally. a standing ovation, cries of encore and bravo. What an amazing way to finish the play of Finn and Rachel and their lives and love. When they come back to take a bow, they're together. Again. With friends and family, young and old.

He's there too. The villain. The ex villains turned awesome friends. They're all there. And then the curtain falls.

**FIN(CHEL)**

* * *

**So this is it huh? Wow, I never thought I would finish it, and now? It feels amazing. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, ever reviewed, the guests the members. Even the haters, 'cause your hate made me want to be better. A special shout out to Laura, my Glee buddy who continuously reminds me that Finchel is not the only epic couple out there. **

**A ton of love to my friends who read my stories, only to tell me that it stinks. You stink too dudes. You stink too. **

**And finally, to the entire cast of Glee, and RIB. I know they'll probably never read this, but thanks to them, I met all of you guys and were introduced to some of the most amazing music and characters. It also sparked a love of Broadway that will never die out. **

**And finally, to JK Rowling. If she didn't write Harry Potter, I would probably be this fat kid who never imagined anything a day in her life. I'm only chubby, and yes, I imagine everything :) **

**Now, let's get down to business (to defeat. the huns). I promised two sequels featuring Klaine and Brittana, but now it seems like it's a no go. I'm not saying it will never happen, but nothing will in the near future. I am, however, working on a Fabrevans/Finchel fic inspired by Florence + The Machine's Shake it Out, and Imagine Dragons' Selene. Hard core indie rock fan. **

**Here's a wonderful exerpt of it. I'll be doing a lovely little spin off of it detailing Klaine in that particular universe. If you ship 'em, look for it in around October 2013 (MY BIRTHDAY MONTH AFDSJHKL) Sooo... This is it. Have nothing left to say. Wow, OK. Uh, thank you, everyone for reading, reviewing, and being awesome. I figure this won't get to 100 reviews since this is the last chapter, and once a story's done you can't expect any reviews. **

**So there. I'm happy, really happy. I've gotten a whopping 72 reviews, nine favourites and 21 follows. Just really emotional. Uh, OK. Done. The excerpt of my fic will be after the author's note which is done just about... now. **

**Ari xx **

* * *

**_It's still in the works, so don't expect the story to be exactly the same when it comes out. _**

_It was fun, but not the fun she expected. Pretty soon, Rachel was begging Quinn to go to a club. Rachel, who was normally the cool and collected, 'responsible' person in the friendship, was drunk. Quinn, being a nicer person then many made her out to be conceded, and soon Rachel was on the dance floor, grinding into random men._

_Quinn, however, was sitting out on the side. "Hey babe, you look lonely." A voice said, someone from behind. Quinn turned her head, and groaned at the site. Noah Puckerman, one of the potential baby daddies, and her roomates cousin. Someone she thought was stuck in Lima Ohio. "What do you want Noah? Why are you even here?"_

_Noah grinned, and pulled up a stool to be near her. "Aw, come on Quinn. Last time we saw each other we were much more... what's the word? Close." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ew. "Look, that was a mistake, and I'd rather not repeat it. If you're going to be a leech on my side, can you at least just be a friendly one?" said Quinn. "Aww, OK, OK. The Puckerone, will calm down."_

_He span his stool around. "A Molson Canadian, cause I'm feeling frisky foreign, and, uh, what do you want Quinn?" Quinn rolled her eyes. He had such a way with words. "Lemonade please, and not the type of lemonade that kills people the next day." She shoots a look at Noah. "I said OK, didn't I?" He mumbled something to the bartender, who nodded and exchanged a quick high five with Noah._

_Sigh, how did she ever agree to have sex with him? The bartender passed her a glass. She shoved it down her throat, feeling better then she had in ages. Quinn, being an extreme lightweight, and immune to the scent of alcohol, often needed to have people check to see if her drinks were spiked. Since Rachel was drunk, she passed what was left nervously to Noah. If there was alcohol, she could potentially ruin her baby's life._

_"Was it spiked?" she asked. He took a quick sniff. "Nope." He passed it back to her. Quinn sighed a sound of relief, and tossed the rest down her throat. "Wow, that's could!" She giggled. She'd never been to this club, and she'd never known lemonade could taste sooooo good! Like KFC! Quinn asked the bartender for another, and quickly shoved that down her throat._

_Seconds became thirds, and thirds became fourths, and shot glasses became full on mugs, and pretty soon Quinn was drunk. Drunk, drunk. Noah laughed at nothing in particular as the music became unbearably loud. If Rachel or Quinn were in their right minds, they would have left ages ago. But sadly, they were all under the influences of alcohol._

_"Heeeyyyy NoNo, wanna get a room and... make a baby?!" Quinn shouted. "Aww baby, that's the smartest thing you said all night!" Puck mewed, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bar. "Oh lookie! There's Rach! Me gonna dance instead, bye bye NoNo!" And with that, Quinn pulled from his grasp, and slumped towards Rachel._

_Rachel, who was now doing a very risque move involving a man's hips, was so blissfully unaware of the other fifty men pulling her skirt and shirt up. "Go. Go play away." Quinn mumbled, swatting everyone away from Rachel. "Come on Rachie! Let's dance!" Rachel looked like she was going to say something, but instead yanked Quinn to the bar. ""Come onnnnnn! Now, my friend Quinn and I are gonna have a strip show!" Rachel cried._

_She pulled Quinn up onto the bar table. Rachel proceeded to pull off her skirt (thank god for tights) and throw it onto the dance floor. A group of men hooted in response, and clapped and jeered. "Blondie next!" Someone yelled. Quinn felt unsure. She knew, deep down that this was disgusting and horrible. But alcohol was clouding her senses, and so, Quinn undid her blouse and threw it onto the crowd. Her lacy black bra was now visible._

_The men whooped and hollered. "More more more!" That somehow reminded Quinn of Noah. She scoured the bar with her eyes, but turned up nothing. He must have left ages ago. Well, when she left him. "Come on Rachellll! Take you're shirt off, or I will!" Quinn started giggling madly when she said that. She giggled so much, she started to convulse._

_"He he he he." She laughed. "Quinnie, help me get my shirrt off." Rachel said innocently. Quinn was about to yank Rachel's shirt off, when she slipped on own foot. Her clumsiness was only magnified ten fold when she was drunk. She crashed onto the floor, and yanked Rachel down with her. They both collapsed onto the floor, and Quinn's world went black._


End file.
